


Holding Out For Her

by Navoxmag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Happy, Protective Pepper, Protective Rhodey, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoxmag/pseuds/Navoxmag
Summary: When Pepper told him she was pregnant, Tony was the happiest man alive. He knew what he wanted to do. He would be there for his girls, he would be there to raise his baby girl.But when Steve and the others almost made him lose his chance at his family, he doesn't think he can ever forgive them.Like all of his plans however, it fails when they all come crawling back to see his baby girl.





	1. Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, first thing I want to say about this story is it is not an fix it. Not exactly anyways. People have a real weakness for babies or kids in general and the Avengers are no different. However, this is real not team Captain America friendly its almost impossible to feel for Steve personally, atleast in my opinion, but some of the people who followed him and who he saved. They're not all lost causes. 
> 
> I've read tons of Tony angst after Civil War and now I'm gonna make him a happier one. What better way to make him happy, than by giving him a family.

Rogers always had something against him, they all did. 

He knew this, from the start of this lovely little boy band, they never even wanted him. Tony Stark not recommended, was all it was reduced to, thanks Natasha, but hey he's had worse hadn't he? He was Iron Man now and you never got one without the other. Tony felt pretty smug when he proved that fact, when he helped the Avengers and saved New York from an alien invasion, thank you very much. 

Was it enough ? Apparently not, no one called to see if he or Pepper were alright after the Mandarin, only Rhodey, loyal always there Rhodey. Just them two saved the President, then like most of the time, Pepper saved him.

Thor had a little incident in London, with more scary half alien elf people. He wasn't exactly surprised when Thor didn't call for help, since Thor didn't seem to understand much technology. Plus he had no idea what he would even do against them, besides Thor handled it. 

Then no one called him for help when it turned out, saintly pure Shield wasn't exactly Nazi free. No please just ignore the fact on the first day, he literally showed Cap that he could hack into Shield whenever he wanted, no no he was no help. They couldn't trust anyone! Except maybe a new guy who was a therapist, and sweet blonde Sharon. Not the team that was made to help protect the world from big bad organizations like that, no no keep doing what you're doing Cap. 

No, they all got back together when they realized they had no one funding them anymore, but they did have a billionaire friend didn't they? Who had a tower and billions of dollars and free time to help chase down hydra leads. Who could create any tool you needed to get the job done. 

Of course they came back he realized they all had nothing else to go back to. At the time though he thought it was because they were finally becoming a team he could depend on so he could lessen the load on Rhodey and Pepper. After all he would be able to stay out of trouble with a team right? 

Boy did that backfire. 

No one cared enough to ask him about his mental health, after holding an evil staff and some witch brat messed with his mind. No one cared enough to ask after what he and Bruce were building, it was never a secret if no one asked damn it ! No one cared enough to blame Bruce, even a little, he helped build it too he could have stopped it if he wanted. No, it was all Tony's fault. Then the cherry on top, you know you had a good team when no one steps up to stop a fucking Demi-god from choking you by holding you by your neck in the air. 

It couldn't even stop there could it? He lost Jarvis, no one cared, no one gave a single fuck about his boy, his god damn son. Because that's what he was damn it, he made him, watched him grow and helped him with his shit, never letting him down. No one batted an eyelash, except maybe Bruce. No, they all just blamed him so they expected him to make the sacrifice play once again by giving up his boy to save the world. He was the villain. 

Not the two wonder twins who were on Hydas side, who volunteered for the damn testing. They were not children when they both agreed to help Ultron take over the world and destroy the Avengers, mainly him once again. No they only cared that Ultron didn't need them anymore and saw them as beneath him as well. 

Steve and the others welcomed the two in with open arms. Eagerly inviting them in join the good guys, treating them more like teammates them him, despite him literally giving them a home.

Then when everything was over, they all hated him. He couldn't even be bothered anymore. He went back to where he was wanted, back to Pepper. 

Tony loved Pepper, she was his everything. When he explained everything that happened she didn't blame him, she held him as he cried for his loss, she held him as he blamed himself for the thousands of deaths that happened in Sokovia. She held him together and he did the same whenever the world got too much for her. 

They loved each other, he had no doubts. So when Pepper said she was pregnant, the next day Tony took Rhodey out to help him find a ring. 

Happy and Rhodey both swear that he cried when she said yes, they're both filthy drunk liars, even if it was true. None of the Avengers were invited to the wedding. 

He asked Pepper to take it easy while pregnant, not that she couldn't manage both but bad things happened to the best things in his life. So better safe than sorry. The only condition. 

Anything Avenger related items appear, he had to drag her into them. Her and Rhodey both agreed that he wasn't going to be left alone with them, after all they weren't his team, they weren't even his friends. 

Thankfully he didn't have to bother bringing them both in until once again Steve and his team fucked up and the world had, had enough. That was when the Accords came to life, with Ross and the King of Wakanda both backing it up. He called Rhodey over to call Pepper about them, and they all agreed this what the Avengers needed. They were getting out of hand and they needed someone to tell them when enough was enough. 

“Pepper I don't know about this. I can handle seeing them again without back up and I have Rhodey. We can handle it, you don't have to come over.” Tony said trying to convince the woman who was currently boarding a helicopter to come see him. 

“Are you saying you don't want to see your wife, Mr. Stark ? Because that is what it sounds like to me.” Pepper said smiling at her phone as Happy closed the doors behind her. 

“No I live each day just to see you, obviously. It's just safer for you over there away from everything.” Tony reasoned as he rubbed his face. 

“Well unless you would like to tell them and the media about your retirement as Iron Man while you have a child without your pregnant wife there as proof. They've never listened to you before Tony, you said it yourself. I'm your wife now so, unfortunately all of your many many problems are also mine. That means I get to help you whenever I want to, so you can be happy and make me happy. Think of it this way. After we tell them about our darling baby girl and how you're retiring, you can come back with me to Milan where we can relax and wait for our baby to come into the world. If that isn't a great plan I don't know what is.” Pepper said smugly seeing Tony's mushy excited smile behind his hand. 

“That is a very nice plan.” Tony sighed loudly and shrugged, “Fine I guess you can come and sweep me away to paradise if you must. God Pepper what you make me give up for you, it's unbelievable.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes as she sat down with a sigh, “Oh shut up, you love it. I'll meet you and Rhodey at the compound then?” 

“Yes ma'am. Friday, baby girl make sure our Queen and her knight in shining armor come home safely please?” Tony said spinning in his chair. 

“Course Boss. Shall I get the suit ready for departure ?” 

Tony tilted his head before shrugging,“Yeah ring the bad boy up, been awhile since any of them seen it.”

Pepper smiled from the screen as he heard the motor start, “We're leaving now Tony. I have to go, I love you.”

“Well like I said you don't technically have to go but-” 

“I love you Tony.” Pepper said louder.

Tony smiled and sighed softly, “Love you too Pepper. See you in a bit.”

With a small wave to the camera Friday cut the connection letting Tony groan and bang his head against the table softly. Crap, he didn't know how the others would react to Tony retiring, let alone being married and getting Pepper pregnant. Or the worse reaction, how would Pepper react to them starting shit? 

“Friday, if Peppers heart rates gets too high tell me so I can get her out of the room alright ?” 

“Course Boss, should I monitor yours as well?” Friday asked and Tony could swear he could almost see her smirk. 

He stood up and began walking up the stairs, shaking his head at the ceiling, “ Don't you start with me misses! Don't think I didn't notice you looking up everything that could hurt the fetus. You're as bad as me, so don't sound so smug.” 

“I'm sure I have no idea what you mean Boss.” 

“Sure thing punk.” Tony huffed shaking his head. 

“Oh joy, what are you two bickering about now?” Rhodey sighed from the couch watching Tony with a fond smile. 

Tony waved his hand and walked over to the suit that was waiting for him on the patio, “Oh you know the normal. Who's going to feed the dog? Who's turn is it to check up on you so on.” 

“Alright smart ass, you ready to go? I'm ready to see your wife's huge belly. Think we can feel the baby girl kick?” Rhodey followed him out where the War Machine armor was as well. 

“Oh yeah I felt her kick last week. Just watch your face, don't want you getting a black eye if she got the jump on you.” Tony said smirking before letting the suit engulf him. He turned to face Rhodey who was shaking his hands a bit. 

“That strong huh? She has to get it from Pepper then, cause you're like stick Tones.” 

“Whatever you say huggy-bear. First one there gets first dibs on Peppers stomach?” 

“You're on.” 

*

Tony won. He laughed as he landed on the grass and watched as Rhodey came down already complaining, “Alright now that's just not fair! You fixed up your suit and what about my own? Poor baby is getting out of date.” 

Tony rolled his eyes and flipped his mask up, “Nothing I make is out of date, just missing an upgrade. If you really want one I'll do it once we get home with Pepper and Happy.” 

Rhodey walked over to Tony on the grass and looked over at the Compound, “You told them we were coming right ?” 

“I knew I forgot something. Friday ?” 

“I've let them know Boss, also Boss ma'am is here.” Friday stated just as the copter popped into view. 

Tony couldn't help but smile brightly despite his nerves, he was going to see his wife her belly and go back with her finally. Just had to get this over with and off to paradise. 

Once the copter landed Tony walked over and opened the door only to snicker a bit at the sight that greeted him, “You comfy there Happy you looked squished.” 

Happy rolled his eyes from under Pepper, she was using him as one big pillow as she slept throughout the flight, “She said her back hurt and lying in this metal bed wasn't gonna help her so I'm the next best thing. Now are you gonna get your wife or am I gonna sit here all day.” 

“I dunno Hap, what if she really needs the rest? You wouldn't take that from her would you?” 

“Tony I swear-” 

Tony laughed and waved his hand as he made the armor retract to his wrist and ankles, “Calm down, I've got her.” 

Once the suit was gone he quickly hopped on the copter and grabbed Peppers hand and kissed it softly, “Pep, Pepper. Come on freckles you're slowly killing Happy. Up and at them. There you are.” 

Pepper took a deep breath and stretched glaring at Tony the whole time. Making him huff and kiss her cheek, “Don't make that face at me. You're supposed to rejoice. Yay, Tony I, so happy to see you!” 

“Help me up Tony.” Pepper yawned, she held out her hand and waited. 

Tony pulled Pepper to her feet and kept an arm around her waist to keep her steady as she got her bearings. Once she did, she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him softly, “I'm so happy to see you Tony. You too Rhodey.” 

As Tony grinned brightly as he helped his wife off of the copter Rhodey smiled and nodded as he stared at Peppers belly, “Glad to see you too Pep, boy you're swollen now aren't you.” 

Pepper groaned and kissed Rhodeys cheek as he walked next to her, “Don't even remind me. She's going to give me hell I can already tell.” 

“Well she is Tony's child.” 

“Hey!” 

Tony pouted as Pepper patted his head gently. She looked towards the Compound and sighed softly, “Are you ready?” 

“Ready as I'll ever be, besides I have you guys I'll be fine. What's the worst they can do now.” 

*

“Tony, it's been a while glad to have you back. You too Rhodey, we wanted to run more trial runs. So everyone gets used to each other.” Steve greeted, hugging Tony and Rhodey both. 

Tony hummed as he shoved his hand sit his pockets, “oh training fun, but I'll pass. Unfortunately i'm not here to put the suit through it's paces. I actually have to tell you guys something's.” 

Steve frowned as he looked Tony over, “Is everything alright?” 

“Oh yeah yeah, never been better actually. It's good news Steve don't worry but it'll be easier to tell everyone as a team. Don't look so tense. “ Tony joked as he brushed past Steve to go towards the living room. 

Tony ignored the way Steve looked at Rhodey suspiciously before following Tony inside, “Friday told you guys how I had a guest right?” 

“Yes, I'm guessing it's not Rhodey. But you didn't come in with anyone else.” Steve affirmed as he closed the doors. 

“Yeah, no, they're getting a few things from the lab and changing shoes, I don't know why she decided to not wear sandals or Uggs. They're better for her feet. She changed her mind real quick, but yeah they'll be right up.” Tony walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, orange juice was good with calories and vitamins right? Sounded healthy enough.

“Hey, Friday gather the team up for me will you.”

“Tony the team's training right now, can't this wait till they're done?”

Tony turned around with the bottle of orange juice and shrugged, “It could but the sooner I tell you guys the news the sooner I can get out of your hair. It's a win win for everybody.”

He looked around for a glass as Rhodey sat down at the island smirking as Steve rubbed his face and sat down next to him.

“Boss, the Avengers are on their way, as well as your special guests.” Friday announced.

“Oh goodie. Rogers, where do you guys even keep the glasses here- Oh,nevermind here they are.” 

As Tony poured three glasses of orange juice, the other avengers started filling in only pausing when they saw, Rhodey and Tony. Sam was a nice enough guy so Tony smiled when he walked over to say to Rhodey and him. Vision smiled softly at Tony and nodded, by Wanda's side. Of course once Wanda saw him, she scowled and walked over to the couches to be as far from him as possible. What caught Tony's attention was how Vision followed Wanda and sat down next to her. That was interesting but, he wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole. It was Visions choice who he had a crush on, even if he did have an odd taste in girls.

Last was Natasha, she actually smiled at them and walked over to sit next to Steve at the island. Guess Clint took the retirement seriously for his kids, good for him, looks like Tony would be a follower. 

“Friday said you had something to tell us Tony. It's good to have you back. It's been quiet without you around.” Nat said smiling at him as she made a grab for one of the glasses, which he swiped away from her quickly.

She frowned up at him as Steve gave Tony a strange look, “Don't get used to it i'm afraid. After I deliver the news, I'm going on vacation.”

“A vacation? And what exactly have you been on since you were not helping the team?” Wanda spat.

Tony merely smiled and took a sip from one of the glasses, “I've been busy running my company. But speaking of helping the team, I heard because of what happened with your last mission, that was rough. Then you guys had a guest over. Ross right?”

Watching Steve's and Wanda's faces gave him his answer, “Yeah real shitty guy.” 

“He wants us to sign the Accords, it's going to make us follow people like Ross’s agendas Tony.” Steve sighed looking up at him.

“Everyone has agendas Steve, this one just happens to have 117 countries behind it. It seems reasonable enough to me. Granted there's a lot that needs fixing but if you don't sign them now, you won't be able to change them and eventually they'll be forced on you. More countries are going to sign Steve.” 

“You've seen them?” Steve asked frowning. 

Tony ignored the way Nat was squinting up him like she was trying to figure out a puzzle, he nodded and put his glass down, “Rhodey and I already signed them. We've got some lawyers looking into fixing some stuff up for us. I can send you guys some if you-”

“You two signed them already ?! When? Ross was barely here yesterday, you couldn't have warned us?” 

Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged, “Would warning you helped any? Look Steve it's the United Nations telling us that we need rules. After Shield fell, we haven't had any and that was hurting the people we were trying to save.”

“These rules are going to keep us from helping Tony, were the most qualified to help. In an emergency we can't just wait for permission to save lives, otherwise it'll be too late. Were supposed help the little guys and we can't do that with the Accords.”

“Steve we are not the most qualified. Were a ragtag group of people who were told that they were special. Countries have governments and soldiers that were trained to handle specific situations and know how to get the job done. With the Accords we get to work alongside these people, people who had to handle situations like the one at Lagos, we have their back and they have ours. It's the best thing to help people Steve, the UN can't just wait for the Avengers to reach them as fast as they can when they have soldiers at their disposal.” 

“They're civilians Tony, they couldn't handle Rumlow, they would just get in the way and slow us down. What if the leader of any country decides that they don't want our help despite obviously needing it? What then are we just meant to sit back and watch knowing we could have done something? If we sign this were giving up our right to chose.” Steve snapped shaking his head.

Rhodey shook his head with a huff and looked over at Steve but Natasha surprised them both by interrupting. 

“Maybe Tony's right” she started making Steve frown, “If we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer.” 

Sam startled as he looked over at her and Tony could relate, “I'm sorry weren't you the woman who told the government to kiss your ass a few years ago?”

“I'm just playing the field.” she sighed brushing the hair out of her face, “Lately we've made some very public mistakes. We need to win back their trust.”

Tony smirked as he leaned forwards, “I'm sorry, did I mishear you or did you just agree with me?”

Natasha smiled softly shaking her head, “Oh, I want to take it back.”

“No, no no. No take backs.”Tony grinned as he saw Pepper walk in with Happy holding her arm gently.

“I told you, people will agree with you when you make sense it's not that hard Tony.” 

Rhodey was quick to pull a chair over for Pepper as Tony snagged one of the pillows, placing it against the back of the chair for support. Happy helped her down, despite how she rolled her eyes and muttered a small, “I'm fine.” 

Tony gave her the orange juice and watched as she tossed it back gasping, “Take it easy camel there's more. No one is going to take juice from a pregnant woman.”

He feels someone walk behind him and a small gasp, before seeing a mop of red hair sitting next to Pepper smiling. “You're pregnant, that's why you haven't been around. Oh Pepper that's wonderful! ” 

Tony watches as Natashas hands hover softly over Peppers stomach not touching, this was the most unsure he had ever seen the spy. Her eyes wandering from Peppers face to swollen huge belly, then to Tony, who puffed out his chest proudly. Yeah that's his damn kid in there, and he was damn proud of it. 

“It's yours, Tony”

Pepper sighed and nodded as Tony grinned, “Yes ma'am, her names Maria. Peppers almost 8 months along. I came here to tell you guys.”

“Tony, that's great! Congratulations, she'll be beautiful.” Steve came and patted Tony on the shoulder. 

Tony nodded as he put his hands in his pockets. He knew she was going to be beautiful if she looked anything like Pepper it was a guarantee. Now all he had to do was ensure that he would be there to see her, can't let Pepper have all the fun raising her. He promised her, that he would do his best and he was going to keep that promise. 

As he watched as the team circled his wife, cooing at her and offering them congratulations, he tried to think of a way to plainly tell these people, Hey you now that you see how my wife is pregnant, I was thinking about retiring from Iron Man for a bit so I could start a family. It sounded so reasonable in his head. This is the idle moment after all with all their eyes bright and happy for a mini person being made. All he had to do was say it. 

“I'm glad you all like Maria, now I'm sure none of you will mind that I steal Tony away so she can have her daddy there with me, do you?” She looked around smiling almost shark like, daring anyone to challenge her on this and he knows that Maria will have the absolute best mother.

They all picked up on the hint quickly, turning their heads towards Tony to confirm it. “Yeah, gonna stay out of the suit for a bit, retire actually. You know, I wanna do this right, not bail every time the world needs saving. So I’m going with Pepper and just going to work on SI until I feel I can put the suit on again. Unless there's a major disaster happening, I'm going to have to depend on you guys to hold down the fort.”

He feels Steves and Natashas eyes on him but he couldn't be bothered because Pepper is smiling proudly up at him, so he knows he did the right thing. Strangely enough everyone agreed with him, saying how they would miss him, how they would do their best for him and his family. They would stay out of trouble and do their best to not drag him back. 

He almost believed them.

Then Aunt Peggy died and Rogers got stirred up again by the Carters. It couldn't stop there, Vienna exploded and the King of Wakanda died. Barnes was blamed for the bombing and Tony watched from Milan as the new King get a determined glint in his eyes. He knew he wouldn't stop until he had his father's killer dead in his hands or behind bars. Tony felt bad for Rogers and Barnes but no one called so he just held Pepper and watched the news. 

Rhodey called the next day explaining how he and the Black Panther, King Tchalla, had caught Barnes, Rogers and Wilson, after they had killed german policeman in their failed escape. Rhodey said he was just keeping him updated, “I know how you get Tony. You get antsy sitting by and doing nothing when shit is going south. So this is me telling you I've got it handled, Vision has my back surprisingly.”

Tony knew that Rhodey didn't want to be the one to call Tony back after he had only spent a few days with Pepper. She knew it too, that's why she told him to go back and help him finish it quickly.

As he reluctantly went towards his armour Happy and Pepper were by his side, the later giving orders already. “You don't do this alone, you hear me Tony? You need one babysitter who will ensure you come home to me. And I want to be kept up to date asap, call either Happy or me.” 

“Pep, relax they're just throwing a little fit. I mean come on it's Rogers.” Tony cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. 

She held his hand shaking her head, “And he already killed 3 german police officers who were trying to take Barnes into custody. Then there's Ross, I-I just don't want to take any chances right now.”

“Alright Pep if it means that much to you. I'll be on my best behavior. Happy, take care of my woman while gone will you?” 

“Like always Boss, you go set them straight.” Happy quickly responded.

“I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Tony.”

 

Tony didn't get there fast enough, Barnes Rogers and Wilson escaped again, and magically had all their gear go missing. He would have to give a talk to Shannon later about smart decisions. Like always it just kept going down hill, Vision called and said Wanda ran away with Clint, way to stay retired buddy, and now they had no idea where any of them were. 

“I don't like this Tony. They're gathering together that doesn't sound like a peaceful thing.” Pepper said in his ear as he flew down to New York.

“I know that's why I'm getting some backup. Any help, will, you know help. Ross gave us 36 hours to bring their dumb asses in otherwise it's kill on sight. Make sure to keep record of that. Ross is bad news Pep.” 

“I am. I'm also seeing how this backup is a teenager? You really want to bring a kid into this Tony?” 

Tony sighed as he landed and the suit retracted, “I'll keep an eye on him, besides I'm still hoping they'll come nicely. Cap won't hurt a kid.” 

“Ok Tony just be careful. With the kid, with everyone be smart.” 

“Always am babe.” 

*

They finally got a pin for the others at a airport in Lezipeg. He let Peppers and the others know right away. Then it became clear that Pepper was right, they weren't the only ones who got a couple of new faces. 

T'challa didn't speak to him or seemed to acknowledge his existence, but the others sure did. Rhodey and Vision kept asking him to go back to Pepper, and he could see the guilt in Rhodeys eyes for making him come back. But he just brushed them off saying that they needed him. Natasha seemed conflicted when she saw him, but like always she rolled with it, and if he noticed her staying close and trying to keep him out of as much work as possible then hey who was he to judge. 

The reaction that really got him was Roger's and Wilson's, there they were standing across an airfield walking with purpose with his precious Barnes by his side. Then he saw Tony and promptly froze. 

“Tony?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with Pepper, this isn't your fight.” Steve announced voice full of certainty.

“Mmm actually it is Steve. You and your little group made it my problem when you went and attacked Vision and your bud went a nuts and escaped. Rhodey said you weren't listening, so maybe now you will. For my sake maybe, you know so I can get back to my pregnant wife? Stand down and come back nicely. I'll get a group a lawyers for your little friend there that you'll work with directly and he'll have a chance.” Tony crossed his arms and frowned as he watched Rogers shake his head and clench his shield tighter. 

“Bucky was framed Tony, and there's a bigger danger that needs to be dealt with. We can't go back. I'm sorry, just leave Tony. Go back to Pepper, I don't want to hurt you.” 

They charged each other neither side backing down, Tony thought none of them would actually hurt the others right? They'd realize that they were going to far wouldn't they?

Again he was wrong, and he watched Rhodey fall, as Natasha let Barnes and Rogers get away.

He wouldn't be wrong again. He wouldn't let anyone else he cared about get hurt any longer. After all this was his fault, and he told Pepper so. Once he was finished explaining, she said she was flying over as fast as she could. 

When she touched down with Happy, he walked over and cried in her shoulder, “He's paralyzed Pep. fucking paralyzed from the waist down and it's all my fault. I should have reached him. I could have reached him if I was closer but I was focused on fucking Rogers.”

“No it's not Tony. Tony you listen to me this is not your fault!” Pepper grabbed his face and made him look her in the eye, as she wiped his tears gently. “None of this was your fault Tony, you did everything you could. You came back and you helped Rhodey, you gave Rogers and the others a chance, which was more than any of them deserved. You are not the one breaking the law right now, you're fighting for it. I won't let you blame yourself because of them any more, do you understand me?” 

After that lovely invigorating “Pep talk”, she lead him back to Rhodey’s room where Natasha and Vision were waiting for them. Natasha tensed in her chair as Pepper walked in glaring at her.

“Still playing the double agent card, Romanov? Doesn't it get old or is it in your genes by now?” Pepper snapped sitting next to Rhodey’s bed, she grasped his hand gently. While Tony stood by the door.

Natasha flinched and shook her head, “Pepper, they wouldn't have stopped at Rhodey. They would have kept kept going not caring who got in the way. They wouldn't have stopped, you need Tony and I couldn't let him get hurt.” 

“Don't give me that, you've always been closer to Steve. Always running to him whenever you could, you changed your mind so don't go making it seem like I should owe you anything. You were only thinking about yourself not Tony, not me.” 

“You don't understand! There's more of them, more soldiers. That's what they're going to stop. Hydra had more Winter Soldiers, and the person who framed Barnes is going to wake them up again, if they don't stop him. Tony, it's only him and Barnes against all of them. I don't know if they'll win.” 

*

Pepper wasn't moved by Widows little speech, but Tony, well Tony's always been a bleeding heart of sorts. Once he has the evidence in front of him thanks to Friday, he feels a twinge of pity for the two, but that's not what gets him on his feet again. 

Tony's done with trusting people who don't deserve it, he's done with letting people step over him because they think they can. He's tired of the world letting Steve Rogers get away with everything he does, just because he's Captain America. Looking up at Rhodey bed ridden and hooked up to countless machines, watching him fall, his Rhodey fall as Rogers got away scot free. He wasn't going to stand for it, he wouldn't let them get away with hurting him or his family any longer. 

So he tells Pepper just that, out of sight of Romanov, leaving Happy and Vision in the room with her and a Rhodey. Pepper frowns softly, but he can see the sharpness of her eyes, she agrees with him even if she's reluctant to admit it. 

She wants someone to pay for this and right now it all laid on Rogers, so again she agrees to let him go bring him back, just not by himself. Vision seems very eager to redeem himself in their eyes after his accident with Rhodey, Tony doesn't blame him for it. He could and it would be so easy to, but Vision is basically a kid and is still getting used to his own body let alone his emotions. So Tony agrees and asks Vision to come with him and help bring Rogers and Barnes back in, and if the Winter soldiers are a real issue more back up won't hurt any. 

The only problem with their plan is that they have no idea where they went and the few who do are locked up in the Raft with Ross. So Tony and Vision make a quick visit. Vision asks to stay at the helicopter not wanting to see the others and Wanda locked up, Tony doesn't push and just pats Visions shoulder gently and gets off by himself. 

He's not surprised by the bitterness everyone throws at him, even if Barton's words stings , “You better watch your back on this guy. There's a chance he might break it.” 

Tony doesn't even pay him any mind, what right does he have to talk, he left his family for his job, for Rogers. It's not his fault he fucked up. 

He has a actual civil conversation with Sam, the only problem is that he promises him to go to alone and as a friend. Tony almost feels bad lying to him, Sam's a good guy just like the rest of them, but got blinded by a shiny shield. 

*

Tony tells Vision to stay back for a bit and let him go first. It's only later that he realizes it was a mistake. 

He comes in trying to friendly like Wilson wanted and they manage to work together for a bit. Tony's surprised to see the Winter soldiers weren't a lie, they're dead but very real. No what surprises him is the clip. 

He watches as Barnes kills his father, his poor father who knew tried his best but just wasn't made to be a father, he watches as his mom cries out for her husband. He watches as Barnes goes and breaks her neck, his mom, the women he is naming his child after, he just leaves them there like trash. 

Turning he sees Barnes and Rogers faces, panic is plain on both of them. Barnes stares back at him determined, a guilty man, his head screams, a guilty man who knows what he did and is ready to face the consequences. Rogers has a similar look, but he's missing the part where he has to face the consequences, the world hasn't taught him that yet, but don't worry Tony could fix that. 

“You knew didn't you?” Tony's voice calm with cool burning anger behind him. 

“Tony, please it wasn't him he-” 

“Don't play with me Rogers you knew! How long ? How long did you know? When you gave me a speech about secrets ?” He's snarling now and stepping closer and closer. Inside the helmet he can faintly hear Friday announce she was calling Vision and Pepper, but it falls on deaf ears. 

“Tony I'm sorry-” 

“Or was it when I fucking told you how I was naming my daughter after my mother! My Maria, my mom, my little girl is going to have her fucking name sakes!” 

“ Oh god.” Barnes gasps staring at Tony with horror, it gets his attention because this man. This man killed his mother. 

Rogers and his friends hurt his family again, again and again and again. Now he's going to make sure they can never hurt anyone ever again. So he chases them down and fights them. 

He's barking orders at Friday telling her to get them down, while Friday is yelling right back at him about having Pepper on the line and waiting for Vision to reach him. It's pointless she should be helping him right now, focusing on Barnes and Rogers, if she explained everything to Pepper she would agree wouldn't she? 

Tony's getting the upper hand and Steve and Barnes start fighting dirty in response. Steve keeps trying to plead to Tony to stop, but he can't, he won't. He won't ever let Rogers or his precious Barnes hurt his baby girl, he's making sure of it, or he tried to. 

A series of hard hits from a metal arm, the same arm that killed his parents make him see black for a bit and he's had enough. Getting most of the power to the repulsed he watches with a sick sense of glee as it flies off of Barnes body as he crumples to the floor. He's alive, just downed, he's not a killer, no one will make him one. 

Tony hears a growl and turns round just in time to watch as Rogers knocks him to floor, he's lost it. Rogers rips off the face mask with a few punches letting Tony spit blood out, but Rogers doesn't let up either. He keeps hitting and hitting until he grabs the shield and slams it down on Tony's chest, right on the arc reactor. 

They both freeze when they realize what he's done. Tony doesn't feel anything at first, he just stares down at the broken glass on his chest and for a second panics. He can't live without the reactor, he needs it, he needs it to survive so he can see his baby be born. Steve quickly shuffles off of Tony and too his feet as he tries to move his hands to save what he can of the arc reactor. 

Tony's unfortunately familiar of the feeling of shrapnel swimming their way to his heart, this is not the same pain. He takes a deep breath that hurts his chest and glares at Rogers, he doesn't need the reactor to live anymore, but he does need it to power the suit and get home. Roger's ignores his glare and opts to picking Barnes off of the floor, once he has him on good footing he turns around towards Tony, his face gone paler magically. 

“Tony your baby- I'm so-” 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Tony ?!” Vision calls getting closer. 

Rogers bit his lip and shuffled again picking up the shield and walking away quickly so Tony can't see him anymore from where the suit is powerless on the floor, “ I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry.” 

“That Shield doesn't belong to you! My father made that Shield !” Tony growls crawling towards them with all he can muster. 

All he hears is the clang of the shield falling on the ground. 

Vision doesn't take long to find him, he takes in the scene in front of him and freezes for a moment, only when Tony gasps sharply in pain does he get moving again. 

“Mr. Stark please don't move, you are extremely injured and I am not qualified to save your life.” Vision pleads, his voice pinched as he seto Tony against the wall. 

“Vis, I've gotta get home. I've gotta get home to Pepper. You have to get me home to her please.” Oh god, his chest was caved in, he couldn't die. He was supposed to retire and start a family. “Friday, Friday Abby girl what are my options give me my options!” 

“Boss ma'am has Dr. Helen Cho with her currently in Colombia with the cradle. Your status is dwindling by the second Boss, her and extremis might be your only chance. Or your highest chance by running the numbers.” Friday answered sounding frightened and nervous for him. 

“Get it set up Friday, if this is my best chance I'm taking it. Steve Rogers is not taking me from my family. Vis, buddy you're going to have to carry me to the copter, you're my saving grace right now.” Tony joked trying to calm himself down, it was a good plan. This plan would work, it had too. 

“Of course sir. I'll be as gentle as I can, the copter isn't far. I promised Mrs. Stark that I would watch over you, I will not break that promise.” 

“Good, good. You and me both buddy.” Tony wheezed as Vision scooped him up into his arms. Distantly Tony wondered what he should do against Zemo, he was still here waiting for them to kill each other wasn't he ? 

Vision turned and Tony quickly lost interest in Zemo upon seeing the Shield and arm. He was almost certain that Zemo would turn himself in, after all he had won hadn't he? The Avengers were broken over, at least for him, thing was, it could be argued that they were never even whole. 

“Wait, wait Vis I know I'm asking a lot of you right now buddy, but we can't leave those here. We need to bring those back with us, can't let those fall into the wrong hands.” 

Vision seemed conflicted for a second before obliging and placing them on top of Tony again, as gently as possible. Then they were off. 

*

On the flight over, Tony and Vision were both being screamed at by an angry and terrified Pepper, and a professional Helen Cho, as one threatened to kill them both for not going together and scaring her like that, and the other was trying to direct Vision so he could properly save Tony's life. Or at least keep him alive till they landed. 

“What were you thinking Tony! A promise to a criminal is not more important than your health! God Tony, they could have killed you! What if Vision didn't reach you fast enough ?! Where would we be then ?” Pepper sobbed, making Tony's gut clench, fuck did that hurt. 

This was why he was retiring, a perfect example really, he also took died and left his pregnant wife alone to deal with all of this bullshit. God he didn't even want to think about it, after all it was still a possibility. “I'm so sorry Pep, I'm gonna be ok though I promise. I promise, this was the last time.” 

“Damn right this was the last time Tony! Fuck, what Friday told Helen didn't sound good, you're not going to be doing much of anything for a while.” 

“Does Extremis not work right away?” Tony asked confused, this was supposed to be a last ditch effort quick solution to save his life, did Pepper not want to use extremis ? 

“If it works like we need it to, you're going to need a large dosage Tony, it'll form the cocoon around you. You'll be in there until you're fully healed, we don't know how long that'll be.” Helen clarified and Tony slowly shook his head. 

“What ? No, no what if I miss the miss the labor cause I'm still under? I can't be stuck in there for god knows how long.” 

“Tony, we don't have any other option. You're going to need a large dose to heal what Friday says you have and if it's even worse, then that's more. It's either you risk the possibility of missing the labor and live, or take a smaller dose and hope it's enough to keep you alive until the labor and later.” 

Tony fought against the oxygen mask on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He had to be there for his kid, he wanted to be there for Pepper but he couldn't risk dying at any second and not being there for either of them later.

So the cocoon it was. 

*  
The closer and closer they got to Helen, the more Tony realized how dire the situation was. Vision was for fed to tube him just so he could breath and started pumping him full of morphine, because the pain was too much. 

He was barely lucid when they landed, feeling numb and not being able to see anyone clearly scared the shit out of him. Faintly he could feel a hand in his and another stroking his hair, followed by a voice he could never forget.

“Thank you Vision, you brought him home thank you. You're gonna be ok Tony, you just rest and let Helen help you. I'll be right here when you wake up do you hear me? You just keep fighting, you don't leave us.” Pepper sobbed kissing his forehead, he opened his eyes and tried to look for her but all he saw were blobs. So he squeezed the hand in his as hard as he could, which wasn't very hard, before he felt it leave his and he was rushed away. 

“We've got you Tony, you rest up now and I'll get you back to Pepper and that baby in no time. Just relax and go to sleep.” Cho said softly but urgently. 

So he did. Tony closed his eyes and stopped feeling anything. 

Then he felt a strong burning fire flow, it didn't hurt exactly. It just made him feel like he was roasting. The burning feeling lasted for a while before it started to cool down, fuck did he feel tired.

*

“Pepper, I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I had just kept him out of this he would have never had to do this. He would have never even got hurt at all I should have kept him out of it like I promised.” 

“Rhodey if you did that, god knows what would have happened to you if Tony didn't come. You know how he is, if anything happened to you and he didn't go to help he'd beat himself up over it.” 

To his right he heard some shuffling and a chair creak as someone moved. He felt his fingers twitch slowly and squeezed the hands in his. Opening his eyes he smiled softly up at Pepper and Rhodey.

“Tony?” Pepper gasped squeezing his hand back, while the other cupped his cheek.

“I didn't miss anything did I?” he croaked. 

Pepper jumped on the bed smiling brightly with tears in her eyes, looking her over he sighed happily seeing the huge belly she still had. He scooted over and found he was barely sore so he pulled her close and kissed her. 

Thank god, he didn't miss anything, he was still here. 

Thank god.


	2. Fathers Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey you with the pretty face   
> Welcome to the human race!”   
>  -Mr. Blue Sky

“Helen says there's something wrong with your heart baby girl. It's-it's scary I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually terrified. You don't know this but I have- had a heart problem. Guess it's a real good thing that you'll never have to see it. Really freaked your mom and uncle Rhodey out, Happy just rolled with it pretty much. I'm sure there are pictures of it, you'll see it if you see me back in the suit maybe.”   
Tony paused as he saw Steve and Barnes hammering down on his reactor, on his chest. They're killing him, they're going to kill him, they're not going to stop, he's going to die. A small kick against his cheek has him taking a sharp breath, reaching out he grabbed Peppers hand and kissed it. He smiled softly as he tapped Maria's tiny foot through Peppers stomach. He was fine. He was fine. He made it home and Pepper and Extremis saved him. 

“I'm ok. Don't worry bout me baby girl.” Tony felt Maria squirm quietly, as Pepper continued to sleep peacefully. “Where was? Right heart, arc reactor. I might have to hide it, having it out front in the middle of my chest like a big bullseye isn't the safest design. Especially since now with you coming along, safety's gonna be a big deal, can't let anything happen to you now can we. Your mama and me out a lot of work into baby proofing this place for you, you know. You're gonna be the first baby here so, sorry if we miss anything. Promise we're doing our best. We have a lot of help though, so it won't just be us three. We've got Rhodey, Happy, Vision and Friday. They're all here to see you happy and healthy. It might have been a bigger family but daddy and sugar bear got into some trouble.” 

Almost dying and Rhodey losing all feeling in his legs and his ability to walk. Rhodey had his first physical therapy tomorrow and he wasn't missing it, he had to be there this was his fault, after all, all his fault he should have done more. He could have done more but he didn't, he couldn't reach Rhodey and he had to watch him fall every night in his nightmares. Which lead him to where he was now, 3 in the morning, avoiding sleep in favor of talking to Maria.

Already five days since he woke up from the cocoon to be thrown back into this fucked up world Rogers left behind. Natasha was lost to the wind, using Peppers panic to escape like a damn coward. She left them to the wolves, the UN were docile believing in Tony's ability until he disappeared. Then when Rogers and the other rogue Avengers escaped the Raft, they weren't waiting around. Ross was on a warpath, with a determined mindset that Tony was the one who helped them escape. As if he would do anything else to help those selfish bastards. They all had chosen their sides, said their words, chosen their fates. They wanted “freedom” to do as they pleased, they could find it and live it without may help him. See just how long they lasted. Whatever happened to them they deserved it. He tried being the bleeding heart and trying to protect and save all of them, best as he could and they just threw it back in his face. 

“Boss, your heart rates escalating. You gotta calm down.” Friday stated softly trying not to startle him or Pepper. 

Tony looked down at his hands and quickly pulled them back to his chest seeing them glow orange. Then there was this fantastic part of Extremis. The whole glowing melting bit was still in it apparently, at least at high doses like the one he took. He was meeting with Helen tomorrow with Rhodey as he worked with his legs, Tony would he trying to control his newfound glowing bit. Or find a way to get rid of it as a whole. Personally, he was fine with it, sure it terrified him to think about losing his cool and hurting Pepper or Rhodey, but it gave him another means of protecting them. If he could control it, with or without the suit he could still protect them. Helen also wanted to test to see if it would heal any new injuries he got if he could glow like that, then maybe he still had all the other fun features. 

He had a lot of stuff to fix, but he could come last for now. Rhodey and Maria came first, Rhodey would be pissed if he knew he was putting him before himself with a baby coming. A sick baby, Maria had a heart murmur that was worrying Helen, she didn't want to worry the family, stating that most infants have a type of heart murmur when they're born. It typically fades as they grow older and stronger. As reassuring as it was there was always a chance that Maria wouldn't grow out of it and with his luck, the worse always happened. 

So he was planning ahead. He had a set of braces in the work for Rhodey, while he was researching all he could about Maria's heart murmur. Pepper had no complaints about either project obviously, she gave him as much space and support as he needed as he worked on both. A heart murmur usually lead to a pacemaker to keep her heart beating at a steady pace or giving it a small shock to get it started again. It ran off a battery that needed to be changed every 7 to 10 years. He didn't like it, without a battery her heart might lag behind and give her troubles. Then she had to keep going back to change it to live normally. He could make a better battery, a smaller battery that she would never have to change. He could manage that. 

“Boss, you've got two calls. One from King T'challa again and the other is Mr. Keener.” 

“Harley? Patch him through. Give his pantherness the same message will you Friday ?” 

“Course sir,” Friday said sounding smug. 

Tony smiled as he kissed Peppers stomach again before walking out into the hall hearing a hyper voice greet him, “Tony! You're ok!” 

*

T'challa was pleased to be home. It was his sanctuary, his kingdom. This was where his family, his people lived and where his father ruled. Now it was his turn and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was exhausted after dealing with the outside world. The people, the politics, the media were all exhausting and being back home lifted a big weight off of his shoulders. Even if he didn't come home alone. 

He had not intended to bring the Avengers to his country for sanctuary. It was only after when he learned that Barnes was being framed did he feel guilt. He attacked these people viciously in order to get to Barnes, he had every intention to kill the man responsible for his father's death. When he saw the real man responsible for it, however, his anger towards Barnes quickly turned to guilt. He had almost killed an innocent man who was being tortured for years. With the world against them, he offered shelter since that was all he could do to clear his guilt. 

T'challa aided Captain America to free his teammates since he did fight against them as well, he owed it to them to help. The Raft wasn't the nicest place to stay least to say, so when the Avengers gained sight of his home he was pleased to see that they were impressed. They had better be, this would be their home until they came to an agreement to sign the Accords so they could return home. 

When they landed he expected them all to collapse into their beds, and he was right, they were all eager to sleep on a real bed. All except Mr. Rogers who walked over, looking visibly nervous. 

“Your highness, it's been about 3 days and I was wondering if you've heard any news about Tony.” Rogers shuffled as he clenched his hands by his sides. Barton who was sitting on a couch looked up sharply. 

“Stark? What are you worried about him for? He's the one who put us in that hell hole, put a collar around Wanda's neck. He can jump in a ditch.” 

“Clint! He's gonna be a dad! He was supposed to retire, he wasn't supposed to be there! Peppers pregnant, I need to know if he got home ok.” Steve snapped, he raked his hair nervously as Mr. Barton sat up quickly now. 

“What do you mean he's gonna be a dad? He's the one that got Pepper pregnant? I thought they broke up?” 

“She was on maternity leave and Tony was taking care of the CEO part while she was gone. Just, your highness, have you heard anything about him?” He pleaded. 

T'challa frowned as he looked Rogers over, he looked like a guilty man what he was guilty about he couldn't say. He didn't have an answer for his question either, this was the first news he heard about the Starks having a child but if he said was true he was a soon to be father fighting beside him and he didn't give him a second glance. “I'm afraid I haven't heard anything regarding Mr. Stark. Him becoming a father is news to me, should I have a reason to be concerned that we haven't heard any news about Stark yet Captain?” 

Steve sighed and shook his head, “I knocked out his reactor, it's-it was the only way to get him to stop. It powers the suit, I just want to make sure he got home ok.” 

T'challa paused as he looked at Rogers, “You mean to tell me that we left Mr. Stark defenseless in an “abandoned” Hydra base with a dead suit of armor around him with no means to get home?” 

“It was abandoned! He- he had Friday with him he just wouldn't stay down, I couldn't let Bucky get hurt anymore.” Steve argued weakly, “Please, I just want to know if he got home alright. If you find out can you tell me, please ?” 

Tchalla took a deep breath and nodded, “If I hear any news about the Starks I shall let you know, but we will have a talk about what exactly happened in that bunker Captain. Now rest.” 

Steve nodded and walked off slowly, “Thank you, your highness.” 

As he watched the Avengers retire, T'challa pinched the bridge of his nose and went back to his office. It was mistake after mistake currently wasn't it? He didn't just blame an innocent man for his father's death, but now he left a soon to be father for dead in Serbia. However how unintentional, he needed to clear his guilt. He would make his country and his father proud. 

The first thing he needed to do was get in touch with the Starks.

This proved harder than he had originally thought. Each time he had attempted to call the billionaire he was met with the cold voice of a woman,   
“I'm sorry, your highness Mr. Stark can't come to the phone right now. I will take a message if you'd like.” 

“Of course, miss..” he trailed off hoping the woman would give him her name. 

The voice sighed softly, “You can call me Friday your highness, I'm Mr. Starks PA. Now, do you have a message ?” 

An unusual name but he's heard stranger, after all, Mr. Stark seems to call his wife and CEO Pepper, “I had wished to check up on Mr. Starks well-being seeing as he hasn't been seen in four days since Zemo's capture. Then if he was available I would have liked to ask for a meeting. Is he alright ?

The same woman always answering his calls, each day that passed was another day of guilt and dread clawing it's way up his back. Stark couldn't stay quiet this long could he? After all of the drama that happened the media wouldn't let a shining light like him escape would they? 

The questions wouldn't let him be. Did he really leave that man for dead? Was he really going to be a father? Did he just make Virginia Potts a single mother or worse a widow? It had been a week with no news, the media were already claiming Tony Stark was dead. Rogers was a pain when he kept coming asking for any news to cure their guilt, or if their worse fears were true. 

What right did he have to the man or his conditions? Even if he wasn't dead, T'challa still left him in Siberia with no means to escape, left him without a second thought. 

Now here he was waiting for the Irish woman to pick up the phone once again. As he sat in his study glaring at the headline on the newspaper. “Tony Stark Dead? Are the Rogue Avengers responsible ?” 

He heard a click followed by a now familiar sigh, “Yes your highness how can I help you today ?” 

“Friday, the news thinks Mr. Stark is dead. It's been a week if I don't get answers from this phone call I'm about to board my jet to find them myself.” 

“Like I've been saying all week, it's none of your business. Mr. Stark has been through a lot and is- hold on.” Friday announced pausing softly, she sighed again before there was another click. There was a pause and the young king thought she had hung up on him before a voice spoke up. 

“Hello your Pantheress, I've heard you've been harassing my AI with your phone calls this whole week. Seems mighty suspicious if you don't mind me saying. However, since it seems like you're not going to stop until you get answers. Why don't you swing by? Find those answers out for yourself, like you said you would. We can have that meeting you've been asking for as well, two birds one stone. Sound good?” 

T'challa sighed softly and rubbed his temples, Mr. Stark wasn't dead. From the sound of his voice, he sounded better than he last heard from him. How did he manage that? Mr. Stark was asking for a meeting, it was the easiest way to get answers for everyone, and settle the events of the so-called Civil War. 

“Of course Mr. Stark I would love the meeting. I'm sorry for my rudeness, the media claims you dead, you've been hiding quite well from the spotlights.” 

“The reports of my death have been not so exaggerated. Just swing by and we can talk shop. Friday will give you all the information you need. See you then.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.” 

* 

 

“Give me some feedback. Anything you can think of. Shock absorption. Lateral movement.” Tony quipped smiling nervously as Rhodey's arms shook on the guard rail. His brows creased in concentration and pain. “Cup holder?” 

Rhodey finally huffed a laugh at that looking up at Tony smiling softly. “You may want to think about some AC down there.” He panted.

Tony smiled tightly as he nodded. Helen was taking some notes and watching the monitors attached to Rhodeys chest. Rhodey took a few more steps and Helen nodded towards Tony as Rhodeys arms shook. 

“Let's go. I'll give you a hand.” Tony said putting a hand on Rhodeys back not mind the sweat gathered there. 

Rhodey growled in frustration as he tried shaking off Tony's hand, but stumbled forwards. Tony rushed forwards to help only to stop when Rhodey barked, “No, no don't. Don't help me! Don't help me.” 

Rhodey stumbled again as his legs gave out. So Tony grabbed his shoulders and lowered him to the ground to rest and sat next to him. Tony grimaced as Rhodey panted trying to catch his breath. He looked down at his hands and clenched them in his lap slowly. 

Rhodey finally got his breathing under control and looked over at Tony, he was glaring at his hands. He took a breath and leaned back to get more air. 

“138.” Tony looked up at him as Rhodey shrugged and continued “138 combat missions. That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em. To the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do. And, yeah, this sucks. This is... This is a bad beat. But it hasn't changed my mind. This isn't your fault Tony. You're my family, if you would have died over there I would never have forgiven myself.” 

“It wasn't your fault you were sleeping the fall off.” 

“Then this wasn't yours. You didn't force me to do anything, Tony. I chose you and I chose the Accords because both they were right, you were right. This- this I can get over. Losing you I don't think I could Tony.” Rhodey said squeezing Tony's shoulder as he smiled softly up at him. 

Their little bonding moment was broken by a skinny old mailman, “Is there a Tony Stank here? Are you Tony “Stank” ?” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up hearing Rhodeys snickers.

“Yes, this is- this is Tony "Stank"! You're in the right place. Thank you for that! I'm never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. "Stank". Please, by the bathroom.”

Tony signed for the package and it on the table stepping away from it quickly, “Friday is it safe ?” 

“Yes, it seems to be a cell phone and a letter sir.”

“A cell phone ?” Rhodey asked confused. As Tony opened the package. 

*

Boy just when he thought Rogers couldn't get any more condescending and old, he pulls it off just by this. Tony had to leave the room for a few minutes leaving Rhodey and Helen staring after him. 

Eventually, Rhodey called Pepper and Happy down as he read the letter Steve left for him. When Tony finally calmed down and wasn't glowing anymore, they all charged in. 

“That letter is bullshit, Tony. No matter what if you need us we'll be there ?! Where does he get off thinking he's the hero here, being the better person and saying he'll be there for you despite your differences. I'm sorry we had different opinions and you got hurt.” Pepper snapped sitting next to him and grabbing his hands squeezing them tightly as Rhodey nodded as Happy rolled him in. 

“The Avengers were your fucking family? Don't see much a family here they all fucked off with him. Faith is in individuals he just means himself. Can't handle anyone else telling what to do.” Rhodey said shaking his head. 

Tony hummed softly as he rolled the telephone around in his hand, “Friday scan. Where did Rogers send this dinosaur from ?” 

“On it boss.” Friday answers, “Finished. All files stored, encryption broken. I think I have a guess as to why his Highness has been calling lately boss.” 

“Tchalla ? They're in Wakanda ?! He's coming here tomorrow for a meeting. He signed the Accords, his father started the Accords died for them, and he offered them his house?!” Pepper huffed shaking her head.

“Well, at least they have a type, jumping from millionaire to millionaire. I wonder if our dear king even knows Rogers sent this. Gotta say this is a real setback for our relationship. Just when I thought we understood one another too.” Tony sighed scrubbing his face tensely. 

“Should be interesting hearing his reasoning, he's a criminal just like the rest of them now.” 

“Tony you are not bringing that man here. I don't want him anywhere near this tower. Rogers almost killed you and he brought him home, that should tell you exactly what he thinks.” Pepper snapped standing up. 

Tony grabbed her hands quickly and smiled, “Pep, Pep I've gotta see him. If not now then later. Whether I like it or not he's a big part of the Accords. If I have to fix up the mess Rogers left behind for all the super people out there. Seeing him here give me the upper hand, and if he doesn't know that we know he has some “special” guests it's even for the better. You can watch everything from the cam-” 

“No.” Pepper snapped, “No if you're talking to him I'm going to be there. You're not dealing with him on your own as he tries to weasel his way out of this. No. Either I'm there in the room with you or you tell him it's canceled understand me ?”

“Pepper, it's safer in another room. We haven't even announced that we're pregnant. You want him to be the first one to see you?” 

“I'm going, Tony. I'm going to show him how he's helping the people who almost took you and Rhodey from me. I think it's time he realizes what you almost lost in Siberia.” Pepper smiled softly and patted Tony's cheek gently, “As for safety, I have you, Rhodey and Happy. None of you will let him get close to me. Simple. Now, what time is he coming ?” 

*

T'challa was eager to meet Tony Stark properly. After he had gotten an answer from the man, confirming that he was still alive and in good health, T'challa had gone to inform the rest of his team expecting them to be relieved that he was fine. 

While some were others seemed conflicted, specifically Barton and Maximoff. Mr. Barton was still fuming about being out in the raft and seemed to be protective over young Ms. Maximoff. She seemed to hold a lot of spite over Stark, for whatever reason, and Clint and Steve seemed to be encouraging it rather than asking her to move on. T'challa saw no reason for the woman being so resentful towards Stark besides the raft, but even then they weren't even in there for a week. They broke they law and were put in jail, however prematurely, it was still blind to happen. The two seemed to personally believe that Stark put them there purposely, calling him “Ross’s lap dog” as if he would do everything and anything Ross would tell him to do. 

However from the videos and recordings of Mr. Starks dealings with the government, showed he was not to be controlled by them, showing extreme protection over his creations, especially the Iron Man suit. Mr. Starks has been dealing with the US government for many years, even before he became Iron Man so it was no surprise to T'challa that he worked well with them so far. 

Steve was reluctant to say anything about Stark, he was glad to hear that he was home safe, but he was very vague about his supposed friend. He tried to steer clear of any conversations even concerning the man. 

So on his flight over to Avengers Tower, he didn't know what to expect from the man. He only had, the anger and spite from Clint and Wanda, vague words from Scott from Hank Pym's view over Starks as a whole, then lastly Sam and Steve's apparent guilt or disinterest in him. Not that he could take any of their words to heart, none of them seemed close to the billionaire, otherwise, they would have a lot more to say. T'challa was relying on what he saw of the man's actions during the dispute over the Accords

Walking out of his helicopter and stepping forwards, T'challa saw Mr. Stark watching him closely as he leaned against the railing of the doorway. Besides him was The Vision and Colonel Rhodes, the former was bound to a wheelchair. So Wilsons fear was confirmed then, War Machine had taken a severe fall injuring him drastically, he was hoping it would have been superficial. This may make things harder, Mr. Stark had a protective streak over anything he deemed him, the injury that Mr. Hogan had sustained during the Mandarin fiasco proved it. Inviting the supposed terrorist to his house, challenging after one of his own was injured by his attacks, he came out the vicious victor in the end of course. So T'challa was conflicted on whether he should bring up the people who had caused the injury, however, he didn't seem upset at Vision who was waiting patiently by his right. 

Stark raised his hand and walked over finally meeting them halfway a photocopy smile plastered on his face, “Your Highness nice to finally have you here.” 

T'challa smiled softly at Stark and grasped his hand shaking it firmly, “ It's a pleasure to finally have a proper conversation Mr. Stark. I'm glad to see you in good health, your giving the world quite the scare.” 

Tony grinned sharply as he gripped T'challa hand tighter and he could have sworn a flash of red in the man's eyes, “Call me Tony. I got out lucky, others not so much. Got a lot to talk about, Ross has been hounding me about these damn Accords. So a helping hand would be great. Let's see what we can do for one another yeah? Come on in, don't want you to get a chill. Must be used to that tropical heat, nothing a New York breeze can't change. Your whole little brigade is more than welcome to join us as well if they'd like.”

T'challa felt Tony's grip tighten more making the young king tilt his head as the Milaje tensed. His grip shouldn't be this strong, not strong enough for him to feel, why was he so strong-

“Tony come on Peppers waiting,” Rhodes called out as he turned to go inside. 

Tony blinked then gave T'challa a final shake before rushing to Rhodes side waving his hand at them, “Come on, I've got more people for you to meet your pantherness.”

T'challa followed the two, watching as Vision floated to Tony's side quickly after giving him a quick greeting of, “Your highness.” 

He took a deep breath as they finally entered what looked like a family room with a large table in the middle. At the head of it were two people he recognized from the research he did. Harold Hogan, Tony's loyal bodyguard and friend, and a pregnant Virginia Potts. T'challa felt his stomach clench as he stared at the woman, Steve was right it seemed Tony was going to be a father, and he left him alone in Siberia. Ms. Potts narrowed her eyes at him and he forced a smile. 

“T'challa, Amazons, this is my wife, Virginia Stark.” Tony introduced his whole face softening as he helped her out her seat to shake their hands. T'challa noticed how Tony placed himself between his guests and his wife. Acting like a wall to shield her from harm. 

T'challa smiled at her and stood from a reasonable distance to not put any of the men on edge, as they all seemed to be watching him closely. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stark. It seems a congratulation is in order, for your child and your marriage. Both are a blessing.” 

Mrs. Stark smiled sharply and nodded as she grasped Tony's hand and placed her other on her stomach, “Don't I know it. I'm lucky that Tony and Rhodey even came home to me after their fights with Rogers. Especially after Siberia, Tony gave us all a scare. Thankfully he came too, and saved a lot of people some grief.” 

T'challa knew how sharp a woman could be, he was surrounded by them every day. He also knew just how far a mother would go to protect her family. Mrs.Stark was no exception, she didn't trust him not at all if the way she was pulling Tony closer to herself was any sign. 

Colonel Rhodes was seated down to the right-hand side of the table as Mr. Hogan got him some water huffing softly as he saw them all. Tony patted Peppers hand gently as she sat back down, before following suit. 

“So, let's talk business, your highness. We've got a lot to touch upon and it'd be best as we get as much done as we can before our little bundle of joy appears. Don't want to leave Rhodey and Vision to much work do we ?” Tony said smiling as Rhodey nodded. 

“Are you not being a part of the Avengers anymore Tony?” T'challa asked frowning softly. If Tony, really did leave then even if he somehow convinced the man to bring the Avengers back to the states there would be no chance to heal the team dynamics, Tony was essential. 

“He was retired before the whole Accords dispute with the team. He only came back because I needed his help. He was supposed to stay with Pepper, but now since he did help, Ross is going to try to hold that against him.” Rhodes stated bitterly. “I just want Tony, safe especially with a baby on the way. He deserves to be there for Maria.”

“Tony has other responsibilities besides dealing with the Avengers, similar to you. He has people who depend on him, countless employees around the world, who rely on him to keep SI functioning properly. For most of the world, they rely on Tony's creations and constantly need them to approve. While I plan to go back to my role in SI, we do depend on Tony for our designs and new products that need expanding upon. Tony can handle a lot, and I have no doubts that it was left up to him he would push himself to the brink to make everyone happy. I don't want him being forced to choose between other people and his own daughter when it comes to time.” Pepper added. 

Tony chuckled as he looked between all of them, as T'challa mind raced. They both had a point, looking at the two it was clear that they weren't going to budge, and trying to steal time from a father with his child was not something T'challa was willing to do.   
“They drive a hard bargain, don't they? I'm not complaining, it means more time with my daughter and wife after all.” Tony shrugged towards T'challa softly. “I trust Rhodey and Vision. Rhodey's always been a military man through and through, he's dealt with politicians and knows what orders to follow and when to question command. Vision is a fast learner who sees through people's bullshit and can think of the reasonable solution that's for the better good. I've known Rhodey since I was a scrawny little kid at MIT and Vision, Vision is practically my son, I helped made him. They're my family, they know what they're doing.”

“I see. So the only ones on the team are Colonel Rhodes, Vision, and I?” he asked tieing his fingers on top of the table.

“Mmm no see, I trust them it's you who I can't get a handle on KitKat. Call me, suspicious or pessimistic but I don't trust you and I'm not about to leave my boys alone to handle you. I mean no disrespect your highness, but all the other members of the team I thought I could trust, either left me or my family behind, once again leaving me to clean up their mess. See I want to get a feel for you, and if you're going to be a part of this team you need to get a read on us right?” Tony reasoned turning his chair to face T'challa better, as Pepper and Rhodey tense. 

“That seems fair. I've hardly done anything to earn your trust. I fought alongside you to bring my father's killer to justice, not for the Accords or the people. I did it for myself, not for your trust, so we must earn each other's trust to work efficiently.” T'challa agreed. While his cause was noble and necessary for his father, for himself, but it wasn't uncommon knowledge about how many times Tony Stark was betrayed. He would be more surprised if he trusted him right off the bat. 

Tony nodded, smiling sharply, “Exactly! Glad we can do this then. Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask everyone and we'll get to that. But, first, we've got to ask you-” 

T'challa frowned as Tony reached into his pocket and placed an old white flip phone out on the table between them. Vision sighed and shifted softly, as Rhodey crossed his arms and glared at him. 

“Why are Steve Rogers and his little posse hiding in your country ?” Tony snapped smile disappearing.

T'challa tensed softly, but brushed it off as he played innocence, “I'm not sure what you-” 

“Your highness you seem smart, don't act like a fool for people who don't deserve your help.” Mrs. Stark sighed holding her stomach in her hands. “We're not dense and were not working with someone who believes they can lie to us. Those people you are hiding in your country almost cost me my husbands and my friends lives. I don't know what kind of man you are sir, but I will not leave anyone I care about alone with a man who is keeping criminals in his country. While he tries to win the favor of those hey hurt and left behind. So I suggest, you tell us the truth. Tony's a good man, and he wouldn't be able to turn you into Ross but I am not above doing so to protect the people I love.” 

T'challa sighed as he rolled his shoulders slowly. Damn, this was not how he wanted this to go, now they had no reason to trust him. He was pinned and she knew it. The Doras tensed hearing Peppers obvious threat, but he would not let them hurt a pregnant woman who was just protecting her family. 

“Did Rogers send you that phone?” he asked. He saw how everyone scoffed at his subtle confession. 

Tony hummed and nodded as he pulled out a small letter from the same pocket, “Yup, along with a lovely letter. Honestly, I was almost moved to tears by how heroic and caring he was.” 

“It was a shit letter, tell Rogers that when you waddle your way home will you?” Rhodes spat shaking his head.

“Watch your tongue when you speak to our King, Colonel. I am not afraid to hurt a cripple for insulting our king.” Ayo stated glaring at Rhodes, who bristled and sat up straighter. 

“Oh really? Well, i'm sorry lady but so far the only thing your precious king has done to earn any respect was being polite. Other than that-” 

“Alright, alright! Rhodey, miss Amazon lets calm down yeah? His Highness has done a no-no so let's hear him out, and let's be careful not to insult the nice looking superwomen in the room will we ?” Tony called out raising his hands in a placating manner, he looked over at T'challa, he tilted his head towards Ayo. 

T'challa nodded and looked back at Ayo, “Be calm. It will not help to make them tenser.”

Ayo sighed softly and bowed her head, as Rhodey grumbled as Hogan and Vision comforted him patting his shoulder gently.

“Right so, I'm sorry T'challa what were you lying ?” Tony asked smiling again once everyone calmed down. 

T'challa sighed as he clenched his hands, they weren't making this any easier for him were they? But if he wanted the Avengers to come back and be of use rather than hide in his country waiting for the world to change, he would have to convince both sides that they needed each other somewhat.

“Tony, do you believe there is a chance of another alien invasion similar to the one here in New York, during the first Avenger mission?” he prompted, pausing as he saw Tony flinch softly before turning towards to look out the window. 

“I think you do, you saw first hand what they were capable of, you were the one who stopped them by sending the nuke thru the wormhole. You said that Ultron was supposed to be a shield for the world so that you could actually retire-” 

“What's your point?” Tony snapped, as Mrs. Stark grasped his hand quickly squeezing it tightly.

T'challa frowned as he saw Tony's handshake in his lap before continuing, “ Tony, I realize that they hurt you, I'm not asking you to forgive them. I'm not, but there is going to be time that the world is going to need The Avengers, all of it's original and new members. You're going to have a child soon, to protect her do you truly have enough to stop another invasion? Do any of you want to take that chance by not having the Avengers at your disposal when you need them? They're safe where they are and are in easy reach should you or I ever need them, they will be ready and easy to reach when we need them. Rather than having them roam and wasting valuable time to regroup if they even ever make it back here. Having them stay in my country is the best alternative, rather than having them wreak havoc as they try to”help” as many people as they can.”

T'challa watched Tony closely, he knew he had struck a chord within the man, and that would lead to everyone else following. It was a low move and T'challa was not proud to use Tony's child's safety to push his agenda forwards, but it was a possibility and if anyone could understand that fear it would be Stark.

“What about the Accords? Your father supported them and you signed them yourself. They're rogues, criminals what do you plan to do about the Accords when dealing with them? Barton and Lang, I don't even think read the Accords and the others all disagreed and refused to sign them. Do you plan to just keep them rogue criminals? Let them simply walk back because you believe the world needs them, if or when that ever happens? With no repercussions what so ever, if what you say does happen then the world will just rejoice because the Avengers saved the world once again, do you believe everything will just simply fade away?” Pepper leaned forwards a bit and shook her head. “ It sounds like you just want to make them our problem to deal with once again, and I'm not letting that happen.” 

“I do support the Accords, they are necessary to keep the people safe and keep people with powers responsible for their mistakes. I have no plans to let them simply leave my country without either signing the Accords or having them retire. I have the resources to help them properly understand the Accords and have them make corrections if they disagree with a certain item. I just need time and your cooperation to reach a middle ground.” 

Tony hummed as he looked back at T'challa smirking, “Sounds like you've got a lot of work cut out for you pussy cat. My middle ground is helping my boys and whoever new super person who comes on the team with the Accords, while I keep my mouth closed about how you're harboring criminals. Meanwhile, you deal with the Avengers side of the Accords, I'm afraid I'm not in a very helpful mood when it comes to Rogers and the rest of the gang, after all, they left all this behind for a reason. You get them to sign the Accords and I might be willing to talk shop.” 

“Very well, I shall do what I can. But Tony I hope you realize, you were not the only one they left behind.” T'challa sighed. 

Tony walked them out politely, making idle chats despite the awkward and tense conversation they just had. His hands waving enthusiastically as he spoke, T'challa found himself relaxing in the man's presence. 

“Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other than your highness, sorry for the tense introductions. If you couldn't tell Pepper and Rhodey have a protective streak. Can't say I envy you if you get on their bad sides.Good luck with dealing with them and Rogers.” Tony chuckled as he shook T'challa hand, properly. 

T'challa nodded as he smiled down at the smaller man, “Yes I believe I do. I'm certain I asked Rogers to not attempt to contact anyone without my permission. Yet he still sent you that phone.”

“Yeah, you'll find Steve will do anything if he thinks it's the right thing to do. But he's your problem now. Oh, and Peppers pregnancy is a secret for now we've managed to keep it out of the media, so I would really appreciate it if you don't go around spreading the good news.” Tony smiled a bit nervously as he took his hand back and shoved them in his pockets.

T'challa nodded firmly, this was the man's first sign of trust, he didn't want his family to be common knowledge between the people who betrayed him. He wouldn't tell any of the rogue Avengers about how they were faring, it wasn't their right to know anymore.

“Of course.”

 

*

 

Tony sighed as he jumped on the couch in the living room, placing his head on Peppers lap.   
“Well, that went better than expected, no blood and only a few threats. I'd call this a success team! “

“This isn't funny Tony, I don't trust him. We should have pressed him more, I feel like we're just playing into his plans. He barely seems to care that they're criminals, who almost killed you. Hell Rogers and Barnes killed a few police officers when they were trying to escape. They're killers, and he's just going to help them fix the Accords so it suits them? That's not right.” Pepper stroked his hair anxiously, Tony kissed her stomach and shrugged. 

“He has a lot of ground to cover Pep, Rogers was convinced that the Accords were  
just a complex deal saying that the government telling us what to do all the time, and we have no say. If T'challa can somehow convince him that, that isn't the case then he has to present all of the Avengers to the UN. There are people furious about what they did and they're going to want justice for their people. If T'challa doesn't let them reach the justice they're asking for, then they're going to run into a lot of problems. Rhodey, Vision and I all have a say in the UN since we signed the Accords and are a part of the team. So if they do want to bring the old group back together, there's going to ask for our opinions on the matter, and if his Highness really wants that then he's gotta do as we say.” 

Pepper sighed and just focused on playing with Tony's hair. Looking around it was only Happy, Pepper and him in the room. 

“Wheres Vision and Rhodey Hap ?” 

“Vision was feeling guilty so Rhodey's giving him a good talk. Shouldn't take-”

A loud bang on the window made all three of them jump, with Tony and Happy sitting up and stepping in front of Pepper

“Jesus what the hell !” Happy snapped.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark I came as fast I could after school.” Peter said as he climbed down from the window and onto the patio. 

Running inside quickly, Peter kept yapping, “Everyone thinks you're dead, and I was really, really worried until you called. I was worried I hadn't done enough or-” 

“Kid, kid, it's alright. You did great, thanks for coming and everything but you scared the shit out of us.” Tony sighed sitting back down next to Pepper. 

Pepper seemed to relax a bit more as she recognized the costume from the fight from the airport. While Happy crossed his arms and placed himself between Peter and the Starks. 

“Who are you?” he barked looking down at Peter.

Peter shuffled a bit looking between Tony and Happy quickly, “Umm, I'm- I'm Spiderman?” 

“You can tell him if you want spiderling, Happy's just protective it's his job.” Tony waved his hand as Happy nodded looking back at Tony frowning. 

“Well yeah gotta be with all the Superfriends trying to kill you, now another one here. What's with the getup?” 

“It's my suit Mr. Stark made it for me. And it's amazing Mr.Stark, really it works so great, thank you so much!” Peter gushed peering over Happy’s shoulder.

Tony smiled as Happy seemed to relax over Peter appreciating his work, “It's no problem you make it work just fine. Now I've got to introduce you to Mrs.Stark and baby stark.”

Happy stepped aside a bit so Peter could see Pepper smiling at him from the couch with her hand on her belly, “You can call me Pepper.” 

“Oh wow, you guys are gonna have a baby that's awesome! Congratulations, do you guys have a name in mind? If-if it's ok to ask I don't want to be rude.” 

Pepper chuckled and shrugged, “It's fine, her names Maria. She's named after Tony's mother.” 

“That's a real pretty name. Wow, so it looks like she's coming soon. Have you guys been married for a while? Cause the news didn't say-”

“Looky here it's the Spiderling! Good to see you're alright kid.” Rhodey said as Vision pushed his chair behind him. Vision tilted his head at Peter curiously, right they never properly met.

“It's good to see you too Colonel-” Peter started.

“Rhodey’s fine. This is Vision, he's the guy who can fly and helped stopped Ultron.” 

Vision nodded smiling, “You worked very effectively at the fight in Leipzig. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr ?” 

Peter chuckled softly and looked over at Tony again when Tony shrugged and wrapped an arm around Pepper, Peter must have taken it as a cue. He raised his arms and pulled off his mask smiling shyly as he waved. 

“I'm Peter, Peter Parker.” 

“Oh crap, you really are young. What grade are you even in kid?” Rhodey huffed looking over at Tony. 

“I'm a sophomore. I'm not that young, I know what I'm doing.” Peter huffed frowning.

“Alright, no picking on the kid. I invited him over, wanted you all to meet. More bonding, I'm taking Peter under my wing, he has an internship and a grant. So you'll be seeing a lot of him, especially you Happy! You're gonna be on babysitting duty.” Tony said smiling as Happy frowned. 

“Why am I on babysitting duty? I'm taking care of you guys and baby Stark, why do I need another kid?” 

“Yeah I don't need a babysitter, I'm good really. I know what I'm doing.” Peter said shaking his head.

“I get that, I do but if Peter ever needs any help, and if I'm busy with Pepper or with baby stark like you said. I'll need you to be there for him.” When Happy shrugged Tony turned towards Peter, “Happy is one of my right-hand man's, I trust him with everything. He's usually everywhere Pepper or I go. With the squirt coming, I'm gonna be busy but I don't want you to not go to someone when you need help. So if you need me, Happy's your man, if you need the Avengers then it'd be Rhodey and Vision. They'll help you however they can.” 

“Oh good so we're all on babysitting duty that's good to know.” Rhodey sighed.

“You saying you're not gonna help the kid?” 

“Course I'll help him, just would have been nice to get a heads up once and awhile.”

“Alright, well here's a heads up, I'm taking Happy to go check up on the Bartons tonight.” ds up. I'm taking Happy with me to pay the Barton's a visit. That ok?” 

Pepper looked over at Tony frowning as Rhodey paused, “You weren't the only one left behind.” 

“Yup and Ross knows Clint went with Cap. So he might use his family against him. As much of an asshole Clint is, his family doesn't deserve to be held hostage by Ross. So I'm going to go see what I can do. Happy's coming with me as backup and emotional support since I'm not allowed outside by myself.” 

“You don't owe him anything Tony,” Pepper said frowning as she squeezed his hand. 

Tony nodded kissing Peppers cheek, “I know that, but if something ever happens to me you have Rhodey, Vision and Happy. Who does she have? She has three kids one of them is a 2-year-old Pep, I've gotta help her.” 

 

*

 

Honestly, Tony didn't know much about Clint or his family. He only met his family during the whole Ultron thing, and everyone was doing the blame Tony game, even if he deserved it at the time. He wasn't only one who didn't know much about Clint either, the only one who didn't look surprised was “Aunt Natasha”. 

It shouldn't have been such a big surprise, oh wow the ex-spies had secrets they never spoke about! From the time he did spend with Clint he thought he was an alright guy, he had a smart mouth and had to talk to diffuse the situation. Tony wasn't sure where he went wrong in earning Barton's trust, he thought they got along well enough.

Laura was even more of an enigma, who openly marries and has three kids with a spy who was rarely home? His time at the farm last time, while tense because of the situation, was pleasant. Laura was a nice cheerful woman, and her children were well behaved and kind. 

Standing at Barton's front door, Tony actually found himself dreading to see how this woman reacts. This fight brought out the worst of everyone, especially from those who had something to protect. Feeling Happy's eyes on him, Tony reached up and knocked on the door gently.

“Mama! Mama, someone's at the door is it daddy ?!” A little girl's voice yelled excitedly from inside the house, that must be Lila then.

“Go upstairs Lila, go into Cooper's room. Here take Nate.” a woman said quickly.  
Tony and Happy waited a few more seconds before the door swung open. Laura Barton looked terrible. Her bright loving smile was nowhere to be seen, Tony saw a speck of hope in the woman's eyes as she opened the door only for it fade as soon as she saw Tony instead of her husband.

“Mr. Stark, I wasn't expecting you.” she sighed blocking the door with her body. 

“I can see that, expecting Clint to come home and steal you away right?” 

Laura frowned and narrowed her eyes at Tony, “What are you doing here Mr. Stark?”

“Listen I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but your family is in danger. The whole world saw him fighting in Leipzig he's a criminal now.”

“Because of you.” She spat glaring at him. “Now the whole world sees Clint as a criminal, as the bad guy. After all he did, after all he did was go to help and you threw him in jail-” 

“He broke the law! He wasn't even supposed to be there, he was retired! He could have stayed here with you and been safe. But no, because your husband ran in headfirst without knowing the full story just to help Captain America” Tony interrupted shaking his head.  
“Clint...Clint said Steve needed his help. They were being framed, someone was going to use more soldiers.”

“No one told us. We went to bring your husband and everyone else in peacefully, otherwise, Ross would go on after them with shoot to kill intentions. As for the soldiers that we're going to be “released” they were killed by the man who framed Barnes.” Tony explained lowering his voice as Laura's hands started shaking.

“You're saying he left for nothing. He left us for nothing, he became a criminal for nothing. All for Steve Rogers. Now he's not even here to protect his family, to be with his children.” Laura sobbed holding herself tightly.

Tony froze as she wept in front of him, not knowing whether it would be appropriate to comfort her, or just stand by. Happy shoved him a bit and nodded his head towards her, so he stepped forwards awkwardly and hugged her tightly. Laura clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder now. 

“We were supposed to go camping.” 

Tony heard Happy sigh behind, “Fucking hell.” 

*  
Laura Barton was a strong woman.once she managed to stop crying, she invited them both inside to talk about her family's safety. She wanted the best and she wanted every detail of how they were in danger and what their options were. 

“So the safest place for us right now would be with you right?” 

Tony bit his lip softly as he shrugged, “I guess yeah. I have Friday, my suits, my legal team, Rhodey, and Vision. I can keep you guys safe. I'm already looking into schools, nearby that are safe and qualified, I have enough money to pay for their tuition.” 

“And I think there's an opening for a new PA.” Happy added smiling.

Laura nodded as she looked down at her cup, “When would we need to move?” 

“Well the sooner the better, if I were honest. I don't know how long it'll take Ross to find you guys and, the sooner you move in the sooner you can settle down again.” 

Tony watched as Laura took a deep breath and stood up, “Give us an hour or so to pack the essentials.” 

“Alright, I can send a team to pick up everything else you need.” 

Laura went upstairs and told her kids what was going on before coming back down holding Nate on her hip. She walked over to Tony and held him out towards him.

“Hold him while I get our bags ready, please? He's practically asleep, so if he drools a bit I'm sorry.” 

“Umm ok. Are you sure?” Tony fumbled as he grabbed Nate holding him close to his chest. 

“You're the good guy right, I'm trusting you. Now if he starts waking up, just rock and bounces him he'll calm down.” 

Tony sighed as he sat back down with Nates face on his shoulder. He heard a chuckle and turned his head at Happy. 

“What's so funny?” 

“I dunno, the whole baby daddy look suits you. Never seen you so awkward and scared of another person. If you're scared of a toddler, how are you gonna handle baby Stark?” 

“I'm not scared of him, I'm scared for him. He is totally at my mercy, if I mess up then he's the one to suffer. I can't mess up with any of them Happy, especially Maria.”  
“Hate to be that corny sounding guy, but you're gonna make a ton of mistakes Tony. Everyone does, no one's a perfect parent but I think you've got it covered. You'll be a good dad Tony. Just don't give yourself too much pressure.” 

Tony huffed as he looked down at Nate. He gets what Happy was saying he did, everyone had different types of parents. Rhodey’s we're amazing and kind and made him the man he was today. His own, he loved his mother she made sure to make Tony feel loved and appreciated, while Howard showed his love in different ways. He did the best he could, looking back at it Howard was always pushing Tony so he would keep getting better and better, Tony just never realized it until he felt how much it hurt to see them get murdered. 

Nate squirmed in his arms, so Tony slowly started rocking him gently. Muffled voices and patter of feet rushing around the house started getting louder as Lila and Cooper began rushing all over the house to get the things they wanted to bring.

“Happy, how about you call up Pepper and tell her we have some guests coming so we don't catch her off guard.” 

*

The Bartons surprisingly fit perfectly within the tower. Pepper and Laura got along swimmingly, Pepper and Tony had a lot questions regarding how the birth would go and Laura was nice enough to answer everything she could. The kids were shy at first, staying close to their mother's side as they explored slowly. Then some day during the first week Lila became obsessed with Peppers' belly and helping her pick out clothes she wanted to dress Maria up in, while Cooper helped Tony in the lab with Rhodey's prosthetics. 

Everyone was settling in and Tony didn't have to hear silence wherever he went anymore. As the days went by Maria's due date came closer and closer, but her heart beat didn't show any signs of improving.

“She has a defective AV node. It's nothing critical I promise, I told you how she might need a pacemaker. Now it looks like more of a certainty rather than an option. Tony and I have been looking into ways of making a battery small enough to be in the pacemaker and run for as long as she needs it. However, we haven't made that much ground, it's not a problem. We're just going to have to go with a c-section rather than a natural birth so we don't put too much pressure on her heart. We wouldn't be putting the pacemaker till she was big enough, the only thing is we will have to keep an eye on her heart beat.” Helen explained to the couple at a small check in. 

“Well we were going to do a c-section anyways we have a date set will we be able to hold her right away or would we have to wait?” Pepper asked squeezing Tony's hand. 

“You'll be able to hold her yes, she'll be able to everything a normal baby does, we just need to keep a close eye on her. Keep her as calm and happy while we can. The due dates tomorrow right?” 

“Yes? You're going to be there, you should know this. Would be a little difficult without you Doc.” 

Tony squirmed nervously next to Pepper as Helen smirked at him.

“You've got nothing to worry about Tony, they'll both be fine. All you gotta do is make sure everyone gets a good night's sleep, drink a lot of water and have a good meal tonight. You'll need your strength tomorrow both of you. Everything's ready for her, so you've got nothing to worry about.”

As reassuring as Helen's words were, Tony was not convinced that there was nothing to worry about, there was always something to worry about. Did they pack enough? What if there was traffic getting to the hospital? What if an attack happened when they were driving? 

Tony wanted to be ready for everything, and Happy seemed just as anxious as him, so together they both went over everything again. Pepper knew Tony needed to do this to calm down and relax, he wanted to be in control as much as possible so she indulged him. He was weighing at her hand and foot, getting her whatever she needed or asked for. 

They both decided to try to go to bed early, so that way they could hopefully have enough energy for the next day. While Pepper was sleeping on Tony's shoulder, he was awake nervously tapping his fingers against his chest. Watching the clock count down, getting closer and closer, it was terrifying but exciting at the same time. He never imagined himself having kids, never even thought of the idea of having a family of his own. It wasn't that he hated babies or children, but with the life he's had, he never imagined himself settling down to have a family. Now that he was so close to having it, this all-American dream, he was terrified that he would wake up and lose it all in one fell swoop. Hydra rising its head again to take the world, or he could have pissed someone off in the past, and they would come and tear his happily ever after apart. Or even worse, he could ruin everything himself. Go in with good intentions like with Ultron and it ends in disaster. 

Listening to Peppers breathing and feeling Maria move, Tony slowly found himself falling asleep. For now, he'd allow himself to worry about everything when it got there, so he'd just deal with each problem one step at a time. About what felt like not even 20 minutes into his rest, he felt Pepper squirm before sitting up. 

“Tony,” Pepper said softly. Tony hummed and looked over at her, maybe she had to go to the bathroom. 

“Tony, I think I'm having contractions. Tony wake up, it's time!” Pepper snapped hitting Tony's shoulder.

Tony sat up and looked over at Pepper watching as she scrunched up her nose and clenched her fists, “Friday is it time?”

“Do you think I'm lying about this pain I feel Tony ?” 

“Course not but I just want to be safe you know ?” 

“Mrs. Stark is having contractions, sir. I've contacted Dr. Cho and she is currently calling the other doctors you requested. Shall I wake up Mr. Hogan and Colonel Rhodes ?” 

“Oh god, yeah yeah wake them up for me yeah. Umm, tell Laura what's happening to do she doesn't panic.” Tony said jumping from the bed to help Pepper up. 

“Alright Pep, don't worry. This is all A-ok were gonna do great!” 

Pepper huffed as she watched Tony ran around grabbing things from off of dressers and the closet in a mad dash. She sighed softly as she felt another contraction hit her, taking a deep breath and blowing it out of her teeth she put on her sandals and walked to the door. Barely listening to Tony's anxious rambling as he asked question after question and kept reassuring her that “everything was going to be alright”. 

She would have found his fussing, cute and sweet if she wasn't feeling what felt like the worst cramps of her life. Suddenly the door to their room burst open, as Happy and Rhodey came in looking between Tony and Pepper anxiously.

“Friday said it was time? Are you guys alright are we leaving?” Rhodey asked as Tony gathered Peppers blanket from off the bed. 

“It's time sugar bear! No pressure or anything, everything's going to be fine.” 

“Course it is Tones, everything's gonna be fine. Happy, get Pepper her wheelchair so she doesn't have to walk. Let's go to the car alright, get you guys to Helen so you can have that baby.” Rhodey wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him flush against him hoping to calm him down. 

Happy didn't dawdle as he jumped up and grabbed the wheelchair from Tony and set it up for Pepper. Once Tony helped Pepper sit down, they were off, Rhodey lagging behind a bit still adjusting to his newer prosthetics but walking, as Happy ran ahead to get the car started. 

The car ride to the hospital was one of the longest of Tony's life, and he wasn't sure if his hand was going to survive much more of this. AS soon as they got inside Pepper was sandwiched between him and Rhodey, both offering her their hands to squeeze to fight the pain. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake he didn't even know she could squeeze this damn hard. Not that he could complain or anything, going by Pepper's face and her breathing she was having a lot worse. Thankfully, Happy was a professional and they got to the hospital in record time. 

Once they entered the hospital, Tony could feel his anxiety building up in his chest making it harder to breathe. Happy and he had gone over the plan, dozens of times and Tony was just working on muscle memory to get where Pepper where she needed to be. From signing in, to getting their room was as much control he had, the nurses had taken over. He watched from Peppers side as they helped her undress and get into the hospital gown. Pepper was answering their questions for the check up as they hooked her up to an IV, all while Tony was squeezing her hand nervously rubbing his thumb over her palm. Helen came in and explained the process one last time to them as he nodded along. When all the nurses left, so did Helen as she smiled at Tony and Pepper. 

“I'll see you in there. A nurse should be coming soon to bring you into the OR. Tony out on your scrubs now if you want to come inside. We need the OR sterile when we do the spinal tap but after that Pepper will be wanting our support.”

Tony nodded as he put on the thin ugly baby blue scrubs and mask on, he was having a little trouble as his hands trembled.

“Oh god, this is really happening.” 

“Yup, too late to turn back now. Hurry up Tony I need your hand, I'm nervous Tony.” Pepper sighed watching Tony closely.

“So am I so don't worry well be ugly nervous wrecks together. What better parents could she ask for.” Tony joked as he lifted his mask to his face. 

He finished and looked over at Pepper with a bright smile, before rushing back to her, “Hey, Pep it's alright. You'll make a great mom, or is it the pain?” 

“We're having a baby Tony. Oh god, it's gonna happen. The hormones are getting to me, I don't know why I'm crying. I'm happy I swear! We finally get to hold her.” 

Tony kissed Peppers forehead gently, before wiping away a few tears running down her cheek. He took in a shaky breath as he felt his eyes get warmer. 

“I know Pep, we're almost there. You're doing so great, she's so lucky to have you as a mom. You're gonna be the best mom out there. Happy tears are fine, we're not judging one another. Are we Rhodey ?” 

Tony turned around to face Rhodey who was recording them on his phone while Happy was crying on his right. 

“No judgment right now. Since it's special, but later when you watch this it's an open field.” Rhodey shrugged. 

“Mrs. Stark. I'm here to take you to the OR. We're ready for you.” A nurse said smiling gently as she walked inside. “Mr. Stark. After we've put on the spinal tap I'll come back for you. Then we'll have that baby of yours.” 

“Thank God.” Pepper groaned. She smiled over at Tony and pulled him down for a final kiss. “I'll see you in a bit then, don't panic ok ?” 

“No promises, but I'll try my best.” 

Tony held Peppers hand as long as he could until the nurse lead Pepper away. Taking a deep breath he walked back to their room and sat down next to Rhodey. 

“I hate waiting. I have nothing to do and I have to wait until they call me, it feels like ages.” Tony whined as Rhodey rubbed his back. 

“I know Tones, gonna be five minutes tops till you can go in there with her. Just relax alright? Stressing isn't gonna help, Helens with her. She'll be fine.” 

Tony nodded as he tapped his foot against the tile and waited. Taking deep breaths and listening to Rhodey try to help Happy stop crying. It felt like an hour had passed before the same nurse from before came in smiling at them. 

“Mr. Stark, we're ready for you. Follow me.” 

Tony stood up and trailed closely behind her wringing his hands, “Is she alright? Peppers ok right? It didn't hurt too much, she didn't feel anything ?” 

“Mrs. Stark is perfectly fine, she insists she didn't feel anything but the hormones and the occasion have made her cry but our nurses haven't left her side. And Dr. Cho has been explaining everything and answering all of her questions. She's been asking about you, however.” 

“She has? That's good, ok.” Tony smiled as he pulled his mask over his mouth. 

The nurse lead him through a pair of double doors before opening another white door letting him go first. Tony sighed softly as he saw Pepper laid on her back with her hair in a cap as she talked to Helen and the nurse holding her hand. 

“So everything's ok? Is she ok? Maria's alright?” Pepper asked looking over at the nurse. 

“Everything is going fine Pepper. All according to plan, and looks like Tony's here now.” Helen answered from behind a blue tarp blocking her from Tony's and Peppers view. 

Tony smiled as he rushed to Peppers side when she looked around for him. She smiled brightly at him as her lips trembled softly. As soon as he sat down next to her he grabbed her hand, “Hey babe, you're looking great. Blue really is your color.” 

Pepper squeezed his hand tightly as she took a deep breath and blew it out through clenched teeth. She was crying as she smiled up at him, Tony frowned as he brushed a few tears away.

“Happy tears right? You don't feel anything right?” 

“No, no happy tears. It's just surreal I can feel some tugging but not pain.” 

“Tugging? Are you supposed to feel tugging? Aren't they scooping out of your organs and putting them in a bowl? You shouldn't feel that.” Tony looked up at the nurse quickly than at the blue sheet hiding Helen. “She shouldn't feel that right?”

“Tony I'm fine. It's ok.” Pepper said smiling as she squeezed his hand. 

Tony wasn't as convinced, looking up at the nurse desperately. 

“It's completely normal Mr.Stark, it's a bit of pressure. If she feels any sharp pressure or any discomfort tell us and we'll see to fix it.” the nurse assured.   
Tony took a breath and nodded as he kissed Peppers head again. “See you're fine, calm down. Everything's going well.”

“You're the one panicking Tony, you gotta- you can't panic cause then I start to panic. I'm supposed to be the one panicking I have my organs in a bowl right now.” Pepper laughed. 

“I don't understand how you're not panicking over that, each time I think about.” Tony shivered as he shook his head, “Let's not talk about that we're having a baby, you're having a baby. They're really digging her out of you, Christ.” 

Tony bit his lip as he felt his eyes water, Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand as her eyes watered again. “God Tony don't cry, you're gonna make me cry and it won't stop.”

“I'm sorry, but she's gonna-” Tony got cut off as Helen gasped happily and they both heard a sharp shrill cry of a baby from behind the tarp. 

Tony looked up quickly as Pepper laughed happily squeezing his hand tightly, “Oh god, she's- is she ok? Can we see her? Is that her? She's crying, Marias crying.” 

Helen chuckled softly peeking her head over the tarp, “Of course let the nurses clean her up a bit check her heart and she's all yours. Congratulations you two, you have a gorgeous baby girl!” 

Tony smiled brightly as he looked down at Pepper, feeling his tears fall down his cheeks. Maria was still crying her heart out but it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard. He cupped Peppers' face and kissed her, “ We have a baby girl, Pepper. We have our baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys here's chapter two. I really wanted to get this out on fathers day since hey Tony an official dad now!   
> This was a long chapter and I rushed to get it here, so if anything sounds awkward or if you see any spelling mistakes don't hesitate to tell me I'll fix it as soon as I can.   
> Next, I guess is to say that if Peppers whole labor scene was awkward to forgive me. I've never seen a c-section or had a baby. A lot happened this chapter and a lot more is to come. So thanks for staying with me.


	3. Hello World

To absolutely no one's surprise, Maria Antonia Stark became the center of everyone's universe. Rhodey and Happy were immediately enthralled by her, refusing to give her back to her parents and jumping at any chance they could get to hold their goddaughter. The Barton's absolutely adored her, Laura cooing and showing everyone how to properly hold her, Lila helping Pepper dress her and Cooper reading to her and his baby brother. Vision was surprisingly nervous and reluctant to hold Maria, and Tony felt his throat tighten up when he heard Vision whisper “Young Miss” into her hair in Jarvis's voice. Peter came by every week and at Peppers insistence brought his Aunt over. May Parker loved Maria like any mother would, bouncing the baby girl in her arms and laughing at her giggles. Tony could only smile and nod as she promised that if they ever needed any help with her she was more than willing to help, after all, they had done so much for her Peter. 

Of course, her parents were wrapped around her tiny fingers. They refused to leave Maria alone, whether for their own peace of mind or to keep an eye on her heart they never said but no one blamed them. You would never find Maria without her mother or father. Tony constantly talking to her about every single thing that passed through his mind, waging his hands around excitedly to catch her attention and hear that giggle that made his heart melt. While Pepper was there to make sure they both ate, raking her fingers through Maria's curly light brown hair and counting the freckles that covered her cheeks as she slept. 

The King of Wakanda was a curious experience. Tony was surprised to find so many disagreeing voices shouting at him when he asked if they should introduce the king to Maria. Even Vision seemed to want to keep T'challa at arms reach from the Starks. However, with Ross trying every conceivable way to get Tony alone with him or a trail with the UN, they needed an ally and those were hard to find. But they already had the prince in a tight situation and Pepper was sure to make it clear, T'challa was holding criminals in his country and needed Tony's help to bring them back, he'd do whatever they say pretty much unless he wanted them to make it clear where they were and face the UN and disgrace his father's wishes. Tony was almost surprised by how cruel it seemed coming from his lovely Pepper, but watching the way she clutched Maria tightly to her chest as she walked through the tower he knew that she was barely scratching the surface when it came to her ferocity about protecting her family. She was a force to be reckoned with and Tony couldn't help but pity the young king as he got off his helicopter with the Dora's on his heel. He was walking into a trap and Tony didn't even know if the king knew. 

Tony was holding Maria close to his chest, bouncing him in his arms as she squirmed feeling the tense atmosphere. Rhodey was standing at Peppers right with Happy on her left, her ever loyal guards. Vision was back with Tony and Laura as they tried to distract Maria from what was about to happen and keep everyone calm. Through Tony knew Pepper put Vision back with Tony and Maria should the king and his Dora's lose their temper. Which was entirely possible if their last meeting said anything. 

T'challa was clearly a smart man, he took one look a Pepper, back in her favorite business pencil skirt, and at Tony talking to Maria from the couch and slowed down and waited till Pepper greeted him or let him inside. 

“Mrs. Stark, it's a pleasure to see you again. You look wonderful. A good morning to you as, Colonel, Mr. Hogan. I hope the birth was easy, my father told me my own birth was hard on my mother.” T'challa offered bowing his head softly. 

Tony saw how Pepper took a deep breath and nodded, “I'm not sure if easy is a word I use but I suppose it could have been worse. Now I'm going to cut to the chase because I'm not going to stand here all day when I could be spending my time with my daughter.” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you. Now, I don't trust you. Not at all. I don't know you and I'm more inclined to dislike you. I don't trust you with Rhodey and Vision as Avengers and I most certainly don't trust you with my daughter. Do you understand me? I have several children in this tower including my own now and I will not put them in danger. The only reason you're here today is because Tony is a bleeding heart and is willing to give you a chance, which frankly you don't deserve for offering safety to the people who betrayed and almost killed him. Tony is the only reason you were invited back, he is giving you a chance, he has given to many people chances and they have hurt him. I will not stand by and let it happen again because of you. You need our help, and Tony's asking for yours, don't waste this chance or I'll make you regret it.” 

Tony huffed softly into Maria's hair as he shook his head and focused back on his daughter, Pepper could always handle herself anyone who got in her anyways would be destroyed king or no. T'challa paused for a second and looked Pepper in the eye before looking back at Rhodey and Happy before nodding. 

“I will not make a mistake of wasting Tony's help, anyone who does is a fool indeed. I will not bring any harm to your family or your guests Mrs. Stark, you have my word.” T'challa swore bowing his head towards the mother as the Dora's did the same behind him. 

Appeased a bit, Pepper stood to the side letting the King inside as he shook Rhodey’s and Happy's hands, “It is good to see you walking again Colonel.” 

Rhodey smiled as he nodded his head towards Tony, “All thanks to him. Wouldn't be walking without him. And Rhodes is fine.” 

“Aww sugar bear, flattery will get you everywhere. Won't it baby girl ?” Tony said smiling as lifted Maria up so she could see everyone. 

Maria looked around slowly frowning a bit as she saw some new strangers, before squealing happily as Pepper walked over and sat next to Tony. Pepper took the squealing giddy baby from Tony's arms and bounced her in her arms smiling back. “Hello, my love. Mamas alright see.” 

T'challa sits on the couch in front of them with a small table in between them, probably to make everyone feel more at ease at the space between him and Maria. Tony feels Pepper relax softly at his side as Rhodey and Happy take their seats. 

“Hello kitty, good to see you again. Anyone will tell you I love showing off my creations and Maria, I couldn't have done any better. She's perfect. I mean obviously, you have eyes you can see her.” Tony grinned as Pepper sat Maria on her lap so T'challa and the Dora's could properly see her.

T'challa openly grinned as he leaned forwards slightly, while the Dora's eyes warmed and their posture relaxed. “She's beautiful, you are truly blessed.”

“Can't argue with you there. Now as much as I'd love nothing more than to gush about my baby girl we have a guest with us. Laura this is King T'challa of Wakanda, T'challa this is Laura Bowman, you know an acquaintance of ours. Laura and her children are staying here at the tower with us.”  
Laura nodded her head towards T'challa smiling softly, “Your Highness.”

“ Ms.Bowman, your acquaintance has been asking after you and your family. He's extremely worried about your well being.” T'challa said sitting up to face her properly.

“Oh, now he's worried. He didn't seem very worried when he up and left us for dead.” Laura huffed shaking her head while T'challa frowned pausing to listen to her. 

“Did you know your Highness, that without Tony and Pepper letting us move in here my kids and I would have been killed or worse taken by Ross and held hostage. Four days ago, Friday told us that my farm, my children's home was destroyed by Ross.” 

T'challa froze, he shaking his head slowly, “I did not. I'm terribly sorry that happened to you and your family. “ 

“Thank you, but it isn't your fault. It's Clints and Mr. Rogers. My husband could have stayed home and watched as this all passed by, but once Captain America said he needed help he went running. Even abandoning his kids, and look where that landed him. He's a criminal and my kids are going to grow up without a father. Knowing he left us.” 

“If I may. You know that our acquaintance is with me. He and another with children have asked me to pass a few things along to you.” T'challa explained motioning for one of his guards to step forwards. 

Pepper tensed and leaned back busying herself with Maria as Laura frowned at the king. When he handed her a letter and a telephone, Tony sighed and relaxed against the couch once again. 

“He wishes to speak to you and your children if possible. You have obligation to, I'm merely passing the option along. All that I ask is that you consider it.” 

Tony rubbed his face as he watched Laura's and Peppers faces. Laura couldn't stay pegged on any emotion while Pepper was glaring daggers at the phone. He had a weak sense of foreboding coming from phones. 

“Well then, not that that wasn't important and you should consider it Laura. But T'challa I actually need your help with something. Which is the reason I invited you over.” Tony leaned forwards smiling as the king nodded. 

“Of course. What do you need?” 

“What I need is whatever information your doctors have in Wakanda about pacemakers. Maria has a murmur and she's going to need one, but I don't like how she needs to have the battery changed every 7 years. The battery itself isn't as sturdy as I'd like either. She's a Stark and that name means trouble. I don't want her getting hurt because some asshole decides they want to try to get money off of me. My whole thing is with technology that could disrupt the battery as well. I'm more than willing to change my stuff around to make it easier for her, but if I can make her a battery where it'll never need changing and where I won't have to worry about all of this stuff messing with the signal. It's the better for everyone.” 

T'challa nodded as his eyes drifted to Maria in Peppers arm, “I see.” 

Tony raked his hair back and sighed, “Look, this may not be about the world. But this is about my world and I'm trusting you a lot with even telling you about her condition. I wouldn't be asking for your help if I didn't need it. Helen and I are stumped and you wanted a chance to prove yourself right? Well here's your chance, ask Rhodey and Vision and she's already everyone's favorite.” 

“Of course. I will gladly help. I'll be sure to get all I can for your daughter Tony if my specialists wish to get in contact with you or Dr. Cho however?” 

“I'll give you our numbers and Maria's charts so they'll have all the information and they're not running around blind. The sooner the better though, for now, we have no choice but to use the normal pacemakers. So time is of the essence pussy cat.” 

 

*

Leaving Stark Towers T'challa came to a realization. Everyone figured Tony Stark would be miserable, they thought they had broken him. However as he turned back to look at the smiling man holding his child, while his family sat around him talking amongst themselves, T'challa realized that they couldn't have been more wrong. 

He had expected to tread lightly around the man, hearing from the Captain and his team how they left him and what kind of man they believed he was. T'challa believed he would have to mold Tony Stark back into believing in himself, in his team, now he realized one was unnecessary and the other was unwanted. 

Tony Stark was not broken, he was not mourning for his team, he was not going in a downward spiral of self-hatred and doubt. He was glowing brightly with a family and team he could actually trust. He had no interest in bringing the Rogue Avengers back, in fact, he seemed to be doing better with them away. Free of headaches and constantly worrying about what they have done this time, now it had all transferred to T'challa. 

He was not looking forwards to Barton's reaction to where his wife and children were but they were safe and that was better than any alternative. Nevertheless, T'challa had a job to complete, he had no desire for the Avenged to stay in Wakanda permanently, they belonged in the states where they could actually be of use. In order to do that, however, he needed Tony Stark and the other Avengers help, and it appeared the way to win them over was with his child. 

He was not above using a child to help himself, he had a country to run and numerous lives depending on him, not just the Rogue Avengers. No harm would come to Maria Antonia Stark, not if he had a say and that would win him favors with the Starks and his family. Considering how icy everyone was to him, he needed as much help as he could get. So as soon as he landed he summoned all his cardiac surgeons he had available for a consult. 

If his surgeons could find a solution to Maria's condition them he may have a chance to win over the Starks. 

 

*

One thing Tony thought about his baby girl, was that she must be psychic. Without fail, every time he would wake up from a nightmare, Maria would start crying. Giving him the perfect distraction and excuse to not fall back asleep. 

He would get up and run over to Maria's side, eager to hold her in his arms to feel her weight in his arms to settle his nerves. While she would cry and nuzzle against his chest. Another thing he found out about his baby, was how he found himself spilling everything to her. 

Tony would rock her in his arms and spurt out all of his fears and the poison keeping him up at nights. Then right when he was about to fall into a panic attack all he would need to do was look down at her scrunched up face and he could breathe again. Maria could make him do anything. If she was hungry Tony would heat up a bottle to feed her and find out he was hungry himself and make something to eat. The only time he could sleep without nightmares was with Maria in his arms. 

The world had flipped its shit upon Peppers Reveal about a new member of the Stark family and with proof, a squealing baby girl in her arms was the icing on the cake. Of course, like most things, people had to start spouting their opinions on the matter and Tony was expecting it. Thousands of strangers telling him how shitty of a father he would be, how irresponsible and unfitted he was to raise a child. Bringing back memories from how reckless and selfish he was pre-Afghanistan. Now some did have some good solid points, and Tony agreed with them. He was terrified of being a terrible father, ruining this beautiful creation he and Pepper made. Maria was his whole world now and he was determined to do right by her. 

Which meant that he had to focus back on once again cleaning up after the Avengers. Fixing up the Accords, dealing with Ross and making the UN trust Rhodey and Vision. It was all going smooth enough, T'challa was doing good by their agreement and helping with the Accords and taking the lead with the Avengers. Rhodey and Vision were both a huge help too, Rhodey grabbing the bull by the horns and coming out as the new leader of the Avengers and Vision making amends with the UN. 

The only things that seemed to be giving him grief was a spider or spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is sooo late, been a bit caught up. I'm still writing this one so no worries. Next chapter is going to have Tony being a good dad to both Maria and Peter. Since Spiderman Homecoming was fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> He's not dead! Yay, now this story might move a bit faster than my other story where Tony never makes it home alive. I know a lot of you really want the Avengers to burn if your comments on the other story is anything to go bye and I agree. 
> 
> However, Tony is just a too nice of a guy and Pepper is going to be a bit mellowed with her baby and husband. But this doesn't mean they'll just be welcomed back with open arms. Tony's real forgiving about a lot of things but, when it comes to his family you'll find he's real protective and not forgiving at all. So they'll all have to work thier assses off to get in thier good graces again. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter, tell me what you think.


End file.
